Mały, słodki (nie)zależny Pika
by AniseCandy
Summary: Hisoka miał niewątpliwie swoje wady, lecz akurat jako kochanek sprawdzał się bez zarzutu. Och, kiedy przychodziło co do czego, Kurapika nawet nie musiał palcem kiwnąć, aby magik natychmiast począł rozpieszczać go aż do zepsucia. Prawda, że nie można wyobrazić sobie nic wspanialszego, niż uległe oddanie się pod opiekę tak zręcznego partnera? Cóż, on wyrażał na ten temat inne zdanie!


Za przesłoniętą jasno-błękitnymi firanami taflą okien na ulice powoli wpełzały coraz to dłuższe i dłuższe latarniane cienie, jakby w strachu przed żarem zachodzącego słońca usiłując uciec spod przyszpilających je do chodników żelaznych słupów. Kurta przerzucił kolejną stronę książki. Kiedy w jego źrenicach odbiła się ostatnia linijka tekstu w rozdziale, zamknął z głuchym klapnięciem okładki i odłożywszy powieść na kawowy stolik mruknął cicho, przeciągając smacznie zesztywniałe członki.

Z czego natychmiast skorzystał usadowiony za nim Hisoka, całując tyle odsłoniętych fragmentów szyi, ile zdołał dosięgnąć w swym obecnym położeniu jako siedziska dla kurapikowej pupy. Westchnął, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Magika przywiało pod drzwi jakieś półtorej godziny temu. Pytanie o przyczynę wizyty zbył zarozumiałym uśmiechem.

-Czy mężczyzna naprawdę potrzebuje powodu, żeby po wykończającym dniu zapragnąć odwiedzić swoje kochanie ? - odparł.

Jedyne co mógł zrobić to wzruszyć w zrezygnowaniu ramionami i przykazawszy mu nie przeszkadzać, ponieważ jest w trakcie lektury, wrócić do salonu. O kilka sekund za późno, ponieważ Morou oczywiście zdążył wyprzedzić go w progu i w pozie wyrażającej bezbrzeżne samozadowolenie zająć jego ulubiony fotel. By następnie, usłyszawszy niezadowolone prychnięcie i sarkastyczne „Ależ rozgość się...", poklepać kolana i rozłożyć ręce w zapraszającym geście. Zignorował go, ale kiedy jakieś pięć, czy siedem minut później podniósł wzrok sponad kartek i zobaczył błazna nadal zastygłego w identycznej pozie, z przymilną minką i błyszczącymi ślepiami, wywrócił oczami i usadowił w objęciach dorosłego, które natychmiast spętały go ciasno w czułym uścisku, uniemożliwiającym ewentualną zmianę zdania i pierzchnięcia z powrotem na kanapę.

Później już siedział grzecznie, czasem muskając ustami jasne skronie i uszy, raz czy dwa tylko odrywając od czytania kapryśną prośbą o buziaka dla siebie. Nie wiedział co musiał robić wcześniej, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jak zmęczonym i przyjemnie zrelaksowanym był teraz, Kurapika wolał nie dociekać. Znał go wystarczająco, by przypuszczać, że odpowiedź prawie na pewno nie przypadnie mu do gustu.

\- Skończyłeś ? - zagadnął jaskrawowłosy, opierając spiczastą brodę na chłopięcym ramieniu.

\- Tak. Chętnie poczytałbym jeszcze, ale nie chcę przesadnie męczyć wzroku.

Rozmasował zesztywniały bark i mruknął z aprobatą, kiedy jedna z dłoni Hisoki przystąpiła do pracowitego rozluźniania zmęczonych mięśni równomiernymi, kolistymi ruchami.

\- Kolejne popołudnie przy biurku nad makulaturą?

Skinął twierdząco głową,

\- „Imperium" rodziny Nostrade upada bez przepowiedni Neon –powiedział. - Nie zostało właściwie co ratować, jednak zamierzam opuścić ich dopiero za jakiś czas, udawanie porządkowania tego zamętu w dokumentach i długach daje mi wgląd w całkiem sporo informacji.

Złotooki uprzejmie słuchał opisów przykładowych korzyści, jakie z owych wynikały, wspominek o nowych kontaktach i drogach do odzyskania oczu rodaków, w adekwatnych momentach unosząc w zdumieniu brwi, wyrażając nieme oburzenie albo kiwając z uznaniem głową, jednym słowem, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że pomimo braku wkładu werbalnego w rozmowę, monolog blondyna uważa za niezmiernie fascynujący i nie może wyobrazić sobie milszego sposobu na spożytkowanie wieczoru niż chłoniecie choćby i najmniej istotnych skrawków przemowy.

W pewnym momencie ochroniarz przerwał, łypiąc nieufnie na kochanka.

\- O co chodzi, kiciu ?

\- Skąd ten podejrzany uśmiech?

Morou miękko cmoknął skierowany teraz bardziej w jego stronę zadarty nosek.

\- Stąd, że masz Piko prześliczny głos, będący prawdziwą muzyką dla uszu!

\- Lizus - burknął, odwracając się od magika.

\- Gdzieżby - zaprotestował ten. - Taki dźwięczny i wysoki, prawie jak kobiecy alt

\- A teraz już bredzisz – oświadczył, konsekwentnie ignorując wpływający mu na twarz ciepły rumieniec.

\- Wcale nie! Stwierdzam tylko podparte twardą logiką fakty – odparował mężczyzna, głaszcząc lewe z opiętych czarnym materiałem garniturowych spodni kolan. - Sam zobacz, skoro mój mały książę ma prześliczne włosy – tu ucałował wymienione. -Prześliczne oczy – te też cmoknął. - Prześliczne usteczka, prześliczną szyję, dłonie i ramiona – wyliczał, każdy element wypowiedzi oznaczając buziakiem. - Więc głos także musi mieć prześliczny ! - orzekł, przypieczętowując swoją deklarację kolejną porcją muśnięć zogniskowanych na karku i odsłoniętych uszach nastolatka.

Kurapika wbrew sobie parsknął cichym śmiechem, kiedy dotknęły one miejsc w których miał łaskotki.

\- Oj przestań! - usiłował odepchnąć dorosłego, ale ten tylko schwycił go mocniej.

\- Nigdy - oświadczył, wpijając się w jego usta.

Jedno trzeba było Hisoce przyznać. Całować to on umiał. Z zapamiętaniem ssał i lizał aksamitne wargi Kurty, w pomiędzy które przy pierwszej okazji wepchnął język, aby następnie z zachłanną ciekawością dokładnie zbadać całe wnętrze buzi, zupełnie jakby nie znał już na pamięć wszystkich nierówności podniebienia, konturów gładkich dziąseł, kształtów każdego ząbka z osobna. Blondyn niby to usiłował wyprzeć nachalny narząd smaku z swych ust, lecz przesunięcie dłoni do więżących go w zaborczych sidłach ramion, odruchowo głaszcząc je pieszczotliwie, póki magik nie splótł z nim palców, bez skrupułów zdradziło prawdziwe intencje go motywujące. Ponieważ pochwycona w klatkę wypielęgnowanych szpon-paznokci drobna dłoń nie poczyniła najmniejszego wysiłku, aby ujść z nowej pułapki, klaun, usatysfakcjonowany i pewny już, że młodszy ani myśli o ucieczce, drugą z rąk umieścił na apetycznym, miękkim udzie, którego wewnętrzną stronę powziął natychmiast z poświęceniem miziać, zaczynając prawie przy kościach biodrowych, a kończąc dopiero w miejscu styku ciepłego ciała ze swoimi kolanami.

\- Piko - westchnął ujmująco. - Pozwolisz mi dzisiaj ?

\- Na co? - spytał burkliwie, trochę przekornie.

Tylko po to, aby już za chwilę siarczyście owej prowokacji pożałować, kiedy partner ścisnął pieszczoną kończynę i – jeśli to w ogóle możliwe – przywarł do spiętych pleców jeszcze szczelniej.

\- Na zapamiętałe penetrowanie rozkosznej słodyczy twojej cudownej osoby, laleczko – szepnął szelmowsko, z wargami o włos od ucha blondyna.

Usłyszawszy to spalił cegłę i spróbował odsunąć od napierającego nań muskularnego torsu, jednak Morou, przyciągnąwszy wąskie biodra ciasno do siebie, podążył tuż za nim, nie zwiększając odległości choćby o centymetr. Poskutkowało to właściwie przybraniem raczej zabawnej pozycji w której ich wygięte sylwetki tworzyły z oparciem fotela zgrabny kąt czterdziestu pięciu stopni.

\- Na scalenie się z tobą w jedno – mruczał. - Wypełnienie cię aż po brzegi moją namiętnością, skarbie... Pokazanie ci drogi do nieba rozkoszy... Włożenie mojej magicznej różdżki do twojego...

\- H-hisoka, starczy! - zaprotestował zażenowany do bólu ochroniarz, wolną dłonią kneblując rozciągnięte szerokim na całą twarz uśmiechem blade wargi klauna. - Zrozumiałem!

\- Na pewno~? - zanucił śpiewnie. - Bo mówiąc precyzyjniej, miałem na myśli dokładne wypieszczenie milimetr po milimetrze całego twojego ciałka i...

Umilkł pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia Kurty, uciekając wzrokiem z niewinną miną.

\- Więc mogę? - podjął, od niechcenia trącając zamek przy materiałowych spodniach Kurapiki.

\- Jeszcze niedawno twierdziłeś, że miałeś „wykańczający dzień"...

Nieporuszony ową uwagą uniósł brwi.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Kiedy czytałem, zacząłeś przysypiać!

\- I?Trochę zmęczenia nie powstrzyma mnie przed zdobyciem twoich ślicznych kształtów – oświadczył wyniośle. - Z resztą, jak możesz sądzić, że w takim razie pogardziłbym czymś na rozbudzenie ? - dodał, kokieteryjnie mrugając.

Blondyn westchnął. Oczywiście. Powinien wiedzieć. Morou mógłby być zmorzony nieuleczalną chorobą, na łożu śmierci i dalej w nastroju na numerek. Co wobec tego stanowiła odrobina senności?

\- To westchnienie oznaczało tak? - spytał z teatralną nadzieją dorosły.

\- Nie.

\- Kiedy Piko! - załkał. - Pragnę pokochać cię tu i teraz! Proooszę !

Szare tęczówki wzniosły się ku sufitowi w niemej modlitwie o cierpliwość.

\- Jeden raz – mruknął w końcu. - Tylko jeden. Jutro muszę wstać do pracy.

\- Ale to nie wyłącza gry wstępnej, prawda?

\- N...

Przerwał, zdziwiony. Różowowłosy sądził, że aż tak bardzo chciałby całość zredukować do jak najkrótszego i najmniej problematycznego wycinka? No może... Lecz przecież próba przyjęcia w sobie jego śmiesznie wielkich rozmiarów bez przygotowania trąciłaby zdrowo obłędem.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – oświadczył dla dobra własnego siedzenia.

\- Świetnie - uznał zadowolony magik. - Nie pożałujesz kochanie

Lakoniczna i nieco oziębła zgoda wystarczyła za całą zachętę jakiej potrzebował, żeby wznowić przerwaną eksploracje zawartości różanych ust Kurty. Liczył językiem wszystkie zęby, pozwalał mu lawirować po dziąsłach i sunąć od podstawy do samego czubka języka partnera, napierając nań w psotnej walce o zdominowanie pocałunku. Co przyszło dość łatwo, zważywszy, że młodszy, wobec wątpliwie subtelnych słownych zalotów stracił większość zapału z jakim odpowiadał na poprzedni.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hisoka zawsze musiał, po prostu musiał być... no... no Hisoką! Wszędzie wplatać jakiś nachalny podtekst, bez choćby grosza romantyzmu bądź delikatności, nie oszczędzając nawet tak niewinnego przedmiotu jak „magiczna różdżka"! Owszem, Kurapikę spotkały w życiu rzeczy po wielokroć gorsze niż przytulanie w fotelu podczas lektury interesującej powieści. Był wręcz gotów zaliczyć ten konkretny epizod do milszych z doświadczeń. Ale podobne bezwstydne żebry o stosunek? Błazen nie miał grama przyzwoitości! Implodowałby czy jak, gdyby przez chwilę utrzymał rozpasane instynkty na wodzy? Oczywiście, wolałby spędzić wieczór nie ograniczając wspólnego czasu do kilkunastu sapnięć i stęknięć, lecz może, jeśli tylko klaun zachowywałby się właściwie, sam mógłby wejść w nastrój by coś zainicjować. Jednak takie natarczywe... nie wiedział nawet, jak je określić... umizgi odbierały mu niemal cały apetyt na cokolwiek bardziej intensywnego.

Skończywszy pieszczenie młodzieńczych warg, oblizując je skrupulatnie jeszcze raz z głośnym - i ponad wszelką wątpliwość zamierzonym - mlaśnięciem, Morou poświęcił krótki moment na spojrzenie głęboko w duże, migdałowe oczy. Nadal świdrując czerwieniejącego chłopca wzrokiem powoli podniósł do ust aksamitną rękę, całując z szarmancją i lisim, figlarnym uśmiechem. Ochroniarz przełknął ciężko, zaciskając palce na pazurzastej dłoni kochanka. Czasami potrafił patrzeć na niego tak... dziwnie. Pod nieporuszonymi, lodowato złotymi tęczówkami przez chwilę błyskały odległe emocje, zamazane i widmowe, a jednak obecne gdzieś tam, pomiędzy groteskowymi konturami wynaturzonych żądz i odrażających wypaczeń.

Czasami patrzył na niego jak na skarb.

\- Mój – oświadczył, jeszcze raz zazdrośnie mnąc wargi na knykciach nastolatka.

\- A ja w tej sprawie nie mam nic do powiedzenia? - odburknął, ale chyba mniej oschle niżby chciał.

\- Możesz ewentualnie potwierdzić – zezwolił łaskawie błazen.

Kurapika sarknął coś niewyraźnie, z naburmuszoną miną, choć, jak z zadowoleniem zauważył dorosły, szkarłatny rumieniec ani na chwilę nie spełzł z jego zmarszczonej w dezaprobacie twarzy.

Nie mógł odmówić sobie nadszarpnięcia lekko zębami zgrabnej szyi kochanka. Po pierwsze ponieważ jasna, gładka skóra wielce zyskiwała w zestawieniu z różowymi śladami jakie zostawiały niekiedy bardziej brutalne z pieszczot. Po drugie zaś, podobała mu się myśl, że nawet kilka dni po ich rozkosznym zbliżeniu blondyn mógł spojrzeć w lustro i zobaczyć na swym ciele wyczerpujący zapis z wieczornych namiętności. Tak, Pika powinien pamiętać do kogo należy i z wypiekami zawstydzenia wspominać każdą sekundę oferowanych mu czułości.

Przywołany do porządku gniewnym sykiem partnera, natychmiast przepraszająco ucałował podrażnione miejsce. By zaraz za chwilę pod wpływem kaprysu umieścić tuż obok jeszcze dwie przekorne malinki.

\- Znowu zostawiasz ślady – zauważył oskarżycielsko Kurta.

\- Jak najbardziej .

\- Maskowanie ich fluidem bywa okropnie problematyczne, wiesz?

\- Więc nie maskuj – odparł beztrosko, wyciągając koszulę wraz z podkoszulkiem chłopca ze spodni i wsuwając pod nie bladą rękę.

\- Mógłbym mieć przez to kłopoty – mruknął, tłumiąc stęknięcie, gdy długie palce pogłaskały z przekonaniem jego spięty brzuch.

\- Wybuchy zazdrości kolegów? Bez obaw kwiatuszku, jestem gotów otoczyć właściwą opieką kaaażdego z twoich ogarniętych zawiścią, niechcianych absztyfikantów... - powiedział niskim, wibrującym głosem, kontynuując drażliwe muskanie i obłapianie szczupłego torsu.

Prawdopodobnie szarooki zamierzał powiedzieć mu do słuchu na temat przyzwoitego wyglądu w miejscu pracy oraz nieprofesjonalizmu na jaki mogłyby wskazywać pozostawione w widocznych miejscach pamiątek po intensywnym życiu prywatnym, lecz Morou nie był w nastroju nasłuchanie. Bez obrazy dla ślicznego głosiku blondyna, w życiu było czas i miejsce na wszystko. A czas przeznaczony na urocze monologi kochanka minął.

Bezpardonowo ukrócił nadciągający wykład głębokim buziakiem. Ściskając co jakiś czas drobną dłoń, jednocześnie nakreślał drugą z rąk w mieszaninie masażu i postnych zaczepek wzdłuż boków i klatki piersiowej esy-floresy, jednak z premedytacją nie sięgając żadnych ulubionych i najwrażliwszych na czułości punktów chłopca. Co rzecz jasna, jak dało mu do zrozumienia pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go ten, przerwawszy pocałunek, nie umknęło jego uwadze.

\- Złośliwy błazen – skomentował z wyrzutem.

Hisoka uśmiechnął się i skierował roześmiane oczy ku sufitowi. Cóż mógł rzec.

\- Po prostu odrobinę filuterny .

Kurapika prychnął i osobiście nakierował wszędobylskie palce magika na swoje sutki.

\- I tu mają zostać – burknął.

\- Ajć, kiedy Piko~ twój brzuszek jest taki milutki~!

\- „Brzuszek" już sobie wymacałeś.

Sapnął cichutko, gdy jaskrawowłosy skapitulował, delikatnie pocierając i ciągnąc różowe brodawki.

\- Kimże jestem, aby odmówić? - wymruczał, chuchając gorącym oddechem w kark partnera.

Pełne poświęcenia dopieszczanie piersi w sympatycznym zestawie z znaczną porcją aktywności głodnych ust i języka w okolicach szyi i ramion powolutku rozluźniały nadal z deczko obruszonego blondyna. Teraz, skoro Morou nareszcie postanowił na poważnie zatroszczyć się jego kształtami, miał obydwie dłonie wolne... I prawdę powiedziawszy niewiele rzeczy, które mógłby z nimi począć. Zacisnął powieki, czując jak magik przenosi część uwagi na napięty materiał spodni pomiędzy opartymi na nim nogami. Poruszył delikatnie, prowokacyjnie biodrami, wydobywając z dorosłego bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony jęk, ale to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o opcje jakie dawała mu obecna sytuacja. Nie lubił być tyłem do kochanka, czy to podczas czułości, czy samego stosunku. Niby teoretycznie zdołałby zainicjować kolejny pocałunek, ale starszy sprawiał wrażenie zbyt zainteresowanego jego karkiem, by podnieść głowę w sposób wystarczający umożliwiający Kurcie sięgnięcie bladych ust. I właściwie dobrze, bo tak naprawdę nie dałby rady z własnej inicjatywy przymusić zaciśniętych warg do nich na centymetr. W końcu pocałunki stanowiły coś o wiele intymniejszego i bardziej nacechowanego uczuciami niż okazjonalne otworzenie podwojów sypialni. Ale nawet cokolwiek naiwne pogłaskanie różowych włosów nie wchodziło w rachubę, ponieważ magik nie znosił, kiedy ktoś niszczył jego wystylizowaną fryzurę. Nic, jeno najwyżej ściskać i miziać muskularne ramiona. Phi.

To zdecydowanie nie było fair.

Jak najbardziej, na początku ich cokolwiek pokracznego związku te właśnie pozycje uważał za najpraktyczniejsze; Hisoka robił co tam sobie chciał, on specjalnie nie patrzył i usiłował nie myśleć o tym, co pozwala mu wyprawiać ze swoim ciałem, skupiając tylko i wyłącznie na przyjemnościach płynących z tego pokrętnego porozumienia, jakie mieli. Ale czy to dziwne, że będąc z klaunem już prawie rok, przyjmując do wiadomości, że mimo wszystko łączy ich nieco więcej niż tylko i wyłącznie sex i porozumienie interesów - choć nadal wzbraniał się ile sił przed bliższym tego „nieco"zdiagnozowaniem - chciał mieć też trochę kochanka dla siebie?

Tak, przesiąkające przez koszulę do napiętych pleców rozkoszne ciepło bijące od nagrzanego ekscytacją torsu mężczyzny było miłe. Tak samo wszystkie czułości, wytyczające setki tysięcy pewnych szlaków na jego skórze, pocałunki jak pałające czerwienią punkty przystanków pośród ich dróg. Choć nie przyznałby tego pod groźbą śmierci, nawet wysłuchiwanie tanich komplementów złotookiego sprawiało mu pewną nieznaczną, troszkę cyniczną przyjemność. Samolubny czy nie, w łóżku błazen potrafił dbać o potrzeby ich obu. Jednak Kurapika chciał czegoś innego, niż samo„dbanie". Czego...? Nie potrafił całkiem określić. Może przyzwolenia na przejęcie czasem inicjatywy. Pewnej przestrzeni i chwili na zrobienie rzeczy we własnym tempie, bez przesadnej presji ze strony dorosłego. Poczucia kontroli. Lubił brać sprawy we własne ręce. Nie pasowało mu bycie prawie za każdym razem spychanym do uległego przyjmowania pieszczot, zupełnie tak, jakby nie był zdolny do niczego więcej.

Ponownie poruszył biodrami, nienaumyślnie mocniej napierając na kochanka, w odruchowej ucieczce przed żenującą przyjemnością, spowodowaną rękami Morou, gniotącymi i drażniącymi wyraźnie zarysowany w kroku czarnych spodni pagórek, potęgując wrażenie leniwych iskier gorąca spływającej w dół jego brzucha jak gęsty, nagrzany popołudniowym słońcem złocisty miód. Ciężko jednak było mu czerpać z tego autentyczne i niczym niezmącone zadowolenie, kiedy najlepsze co mógł zrobić w swoim położeniu, to wić się bezsilnie, jęcząc i miaucząc.

Tylko nie bardzo wiedział, jak też ów stan rzeczy zmienić. Rozmawianie z dorosłym nie należało dla niego do najłatwiejszych. Nie na codzienne, błahe tematy, rzecz jasna. Ale o kwestiach jakkolwiek powiązanych z ich relacją już owszem.

Na miłość Boską, ten wariat był najgorszym, najbardziej pijanym własnym ego, próżnym, niedojrzałym dewiantem, na jakiego miał kiedykolwiek wątpliwą przyjemność natrafić! Może nie całkiem to było w porządku wobec, bądź co bądź, partnera, lecz blondyn potwornie, ale to potwornie wstydził się go. Wstydził tego chorego związku. Wspólnych nocy. Dziwacznej chemii, którą mieli, uczuć, które czasem migały gdzieś po drodze.

Wyrażenie jakiś większych roszczeń, poza tymi, których wysunięcie sugerowały wszelkie prawidła, godność osobista oraz prawa jako jednostki ludzkiej, przekraczało... nieco jego możliwości. Jak miał wytłumaczyć magikowi poczucie zmarginalizowania podczas zbliżeń, skoro kiedy ten zawsze dokładał wszelkich starań by mu dogodzić, on sam praktycznie sterczał tylko jak ten kołek? Wcześniej wiele razy dawał mu przecież wyraźnie do zrozumienia swój brak zainteresowania wykazywaniem inicjatywy w sprawach ich życia seksualnego. Prawie zawsze traktował jaskrawowłosego z rezerwą i chłodem. Dla przykładu, odkąd zaczęli ze sobą sypiać z własnej woli pocałował go chyba jakieś siedem... no, może sześć razy. W policzek. Nie pozostawiał mu zbyt wielu okazji ku przejmowaniu pałeczki, bo przecież - jak pewnie rozumował – i tak by z nich nie skorzystał. Podobne działanie brał niewątpliwie za bezcelowe.

A Kurapika z zażenowania padłby, mówiąc mu, że chciałby wszystko zrobić wolniej, spokojniej, ponieważ... ponieważ choć po wszystkim zawsze najchętniej zagrzebałby się na amen w łóżku i odmówił wyjścia do dnia sądu ostatecznego, pragnie móc doświadczać wszystkich tych niesamowitych doznań pełniej... Mieć na nie pewien wpływ. Może nawet, zebrawszy siły i determinacje, bo ku temu potrzebowałby ich w dużych ilościach, przynajmniej częściowo zrewanżować się z pieszczot.

Nie zamierzał wszak dodatkowo pompować rozdmuchanej samooceny mężczyzny, a Hisoka ani chybi podobną deklarację uznałby za niewątpliwie motywowaną zachwytem nad jego ach, jakże niewysłowienie cudowną sylwetką i Bóg jeden wie czym jeszcze. Pewnie zacząłby mu też dokuczać, albo spróbował wykorzystać nowo odkrytą „słabostkę" z pożytkiem dla siebie.

Mimo to... rezygnowanie, zanim w ogóle spróbował nie leżało w naturze ochroniarza. Chociaż konsekwencje byłyby w znacznej mierze deprymujące, klaun prawie na pewno na propozycję spróbowania czegoś innego niż zwykle zareagowałby entuzjastycznie. A gdyby jeszcze Kurta wyraził zainteresowanie wzięciem pod opiekę przynajmniej niektórych z jego partii ciała, przykładowo szerokich i jak był zmuszony przyznać, całkiem atrakcyjnych pleców, które dotychczas miał najwyżej sposobność zadrapywać, nierzadko dokrwi, prawdopodobnie nie posiadałby się z radości i ekscytacji. Z reguły oznaczało to mozolne przeprawy, ale socjopatyczny kochanek najczęściej przyjmował do wiadomości większość pretensji. Więc właściwie było o co walczyć.

Zagryzł lekko wargi.

\- Hiso...- zaczął odrobinę zdławionym, niepewnym tonem.

Ale resztę słów skutecznie stłumiła duża ręka, ponieważ magik, który właśnie po raz drugi już zatopił łakomie zęby w mięciutkim ciałku szarookiego, tym razem kawałek powyżej obojczyka, był absolutnie przekonany, że czeka go kolejna porcja napomnień.

\- Cii,kochanie – szepnął, w swoim zamiarze pojednawczo. - Cichutko,pozwól mi się tobą zająć .

Kurapika obrzucił go niedowierzającym, ponurym spojrzeniem.

Ignorując nachmurzoną minę jasnowłosego, przesunął językiem od łagodnie zarysowanego kantu szczęki nastolatka, przez wrażliwą skórę za uszami, ssąc lekko tu i ówdzie, biorąc do ust odrobinkę chłodniejszy niż reszta chłopięcych kształtów czubek jednego. Ach, biedne zmarznięte uszko! Natychmiast pochłonął je aż do połowy, uczynnie ogrzewając i pieszcząc zawijasy małżowiny. Zaróżowione opuszki palców zbłądziły z przeznaczonego im celu kneblowania kochanka, impulsywnie drażniąc wilgotne wargi w zachwycie nad miękkością gładkiej faktury. Kurta z urazą przygryzł sięgające mu do buzi palce. Żeby tak go ordynarnie uciszać...! Złotooki tylko zamruczał z ukontentowaniem.

\- Znam kilka atrakcyjnych sposobów na wykorzystanie tych słodkich usteczek w słusznym celu... - powiedział, sugestywnie zniżając głos i wypierając biodra wyraźnie w przód, aby szarooki mógł w pełni poczuć jego niezmierne zaangażowanie w to rozkoszne, w żadnym razie niezmierzające ku końcowi tête-à-tête. - Och, jakie puste, puste usteczka... Nie chciałbyś może wypełnić ich czymś dużym, twardym i apetycznym, hm, powiedz króliczku?

Wyraźnie wyczuł momentalne w swoich ramionach zesztywnienie drobnego ochroniarza.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy! - oświadczył zdegustowany.

Hisoka cmoknął językiem, ściągając brwi i wydymając wargi w dziecinnym dąsie.

\- Zabawne, że nie masz podobnych oporów kiedy to ja zajmuję się tobą - zauważył z niezadowoleniem.

Nie wysunął owej propozycji z pełną powagą, ani przez moment nie oczekując zgody z strony deprymująco pruderyjnego partnera, ale przecież korona by mu z głowy nie spadła, gdyby raz na jakiś czas też go trochę porozpieszczał, prawda? Trudno. Ostatecznie nie miało to większego znaczenia... Z powrotem zsunął wypielęgnowaną dłoń na klatkę piersiową.

Zauważając przy okazji znaczny wzrost i tak całkiem przyśpieszonego już bicia serca. Kątem oka, zajęty wdychaniem słodkiego zapachu jasnych włosów, obserwował niewyraźne stężenie ekspresji ukochanego. Smukłe palce schwyciły jego otoczony obręczami nadgarstek i korzystając z pewnego zaskoczenia, wywołanego zdecydowaniem widocznym na rumianej soczystą czerwienią twarzyczce, stanowczo odciągnęły od niej rękę.

\- Niech będzie.

Mourou zamrugał, przekonany, że ma przesłyszenia.

\- Co?

\- Niech będzie, zrobię to dla ciebie – oświadczył oschle, prawie na śmierć krztusząc przepełniającym gardło galaretowatym wstydem. - Zboczeńcu cholerny.

O. No proszę, jak interesująco dzisiaj mija wieczór. Nad wyraz nieoczekiwanie, a przy tym, jakże sympatycznie!

\- Tak właśnie myślałem – stwierdził zarozumiale, wypuszczając kochanka z chciwego uścisku.

Prychnął tylko. Prychnięciem wliczającym gigantyczny nakład cynicznego niedowierzania – widział przecież absolutny szok na obliczu jaskrawowłosego, kiedy przystanął spełnić nieprzyzwoitą zachciankę – pogardliwej dezaprobaty, oraz starannie zamaskowanego zdenerwowania połykającego go od małych palców u stóp, po czubek zmierzwionej potarciami policzków i szpiczastego nosa fryzury.

Wstawszy z miejsca na kolanach magika, ostrożnie, z dużą dozą rezerwy, przyklęknął pomiędzy zapraszająco rozłożonymi teraz nogami. Przełknął nerwowo, widząc, jak ten rozpiera się wygodnie w fotelu, lustrując wyczekującym spojrzeniem wąskich oczu.

\- Wolałbyś, żebym sam zdjął spodnie? - zagaił pogodnie, kiepsko tłumiąc rozbawienie wobec miksu upartości oraz beznadziejnego zakłopotania i zagubienia na ślicznej, nadąsanej buzi.

Ochroniarz zagryzł spierzchnięte wargi i skinął głową.

Gdy białe, bufiaste pumpy zostały ściągnięte wraz z bielizną do połowy ud, Kurapika doprawdy nie wiedział gdzie oczy podziać. W złotych tęczówkach błyszczało niemal namacalne samozadowolenie.

_Jeśli czekałeś na odpowiedni moment, by się mną pozachwycać_, mówiło, _To teraz jest właściwa chwila._

Jaki on był dumny z każdego ze swoich centymetrów! Blondyn z kolei uważał, że odjęcie kilku z całą pewnością nie zaszkodziłoby ani trochę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miał wziąć go, zgodnie ze swoją deklaracją, do ust. Och, nie znosił tego robić. Jak dotąd wypadło mu zaspokajać kochanka oralnie tylko dwukrotnie. O dwa razy za dużo. Raz kiedy obleśnie wyszczerzony Hisoka oględnie i zawile sugerował to jako, być może, najmilej widzianą formę zapłaty za kolejną porcję informacji, niedostępnych dla myszkującego w podziemiu dopiero od niedawna nastolatka. Sfrustrowany, z nastrojem od tygodni rujnowanym galonami stresu, absolutnie wyzbyty ochoty na wysłuchiwanie przewlekłego dwuznacznego monologu, tłumacząc sobie, że robili już razem gorsze rzeczy, impulsywnie przyparł dorosłego do ściany i bez zbędnych ceregieli, usiłując powstrzymać obrzydzenie oraz odruchy wymiotne, uiścił cenę. Drugi w podobnych okolicznościach. Odkąd ich niecodzienna relacja wkroczyła na przynajmniej odrobinę mniej poskręcane tory, nie próbował więcej podobnych wybiegów, a Kurapika za nic nie przystałby na powtarzanie tego z własnej woli. Zupełnie nie pojmował, jak coś takiego mogło w ogóle sprawiać przyjemność stronie „dającej". Oznaczało dławienie się, kaszlenie i łzy w oczach, ba, w najgorszym przypadku pewnie nawet ubarwienie podłogi o kałużę treści żołądkowych.

Niemniej błazen miał trochę racji, on sam pieścił go w podobny sposób całkiem często. Rzecz jasna, Kurta nie posiadał w spodniach rozmiaru zdecydowanie zbyt pokaźnego na próby przyjęcia w buzi, ani paskudnego nawyku ciągnięcia w podnieceniu kochanka za włosy, brutalnego przyduszania bliżej...

Właśnie.

\- Zanim zacznę, musisz przyrzec, że nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał – zażądał, obrzucając klauna surowym wzrokiem.

\- Przeszkadzał? - powtórzył dorosły, tonem urażonej niewinności. - Ja? Absurdalny pomysł, Piko kochany i to nawet jak na ciebie!

\- Nie żartuję, Hisoka. Żadnych prób wpychania na siłę. Jeśli spróbujesz, obiecuję przerwać i pójść sobie – zagroził.

Magik wyglądał na trochę zawiedzionego, strzelił niepocieszoną minkę, ale potulnie pokiwał głową.

\- Nie będę – zapewnił, wichrząc złociste kosmyki prawą ręką.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Nie był całkiem pewien jak zacząć. Żeby zmieścić całość w ustach, musiał przynajmniej troszkę... przygotować się psychicznie. Mierzwiło go samo wspomnienie okropnego, drapiącego nacisku na tylną ścianę gardła. Kiedy Morou robił to dla niego... Choć zawsze brał bardzo głęboko, właściwie rzadko kiedy ograniczał do tego wszystkie czułości. Całował uda, podbrzusze, lizał go i masował chciwymi wargami. Wątpił, by on zdołał robić coś równie niewybrednego.

Jednak ze zdroworozsądkowego punktu widzenia... Zamierzał za jakieś piętnaście, trzydzieści ledwie minut współżyć z partnerem w hotelowym fotelu, to niewybredne nie było? A kaprys dorosłego, na którego wypełnienie przystał? Niewybredny jak diabli! Gdzie w takiej sytuacji miejsce na naiwną przyzwoitość i wstydliwe dylematy? Chciał okazji do przejęcia inicjatywy, więc proszę. Ma. Nie taką, jak by sobie życzył, ale ma.

\- Piko~?

\- Nie popędzaj mnie... –mruknął, z policzkami barwy świeżo przelanej krwi.

Nieśmiało podniósł się nieco z klęczek i musnął tylko nieznacznie drżącymi ustami porcelanowo-biały brzuch mężczyzny. Ciemno różowy język niepewnie nakreślił krótką, powolną linię pomiędzy wyraźnie zarysowanymi pod gładką skórą mięśniami. Cichy, wibrujący pomruk zadowolenia, jaki owo działanie wydobyło z klauna, dodał mu troszkę pewności siebie. Z większym już przekonaniem, choć i tak zerkając co chwila płochliwie na spoglądającego nań z zainteresowaniem kochanka, złożył gdzieniegdzie jeszcze kilka pocałunków, miękkich, gorących i delikatnych, każdy kolejny ciut śmielej niż poprzedni. Nie wiedział co zrobić z rękoma... oprzeć na kolanach... a może na udach partnera? Nie byłoby przesadnie nachalne z jego strony, gdyby korzystając z chwili podotykał je trochę...? Normalnie luźny materiał obszernych spodni prawie całkiem zasłaniał ich pięknie wyrzeźbioną muskulaturę... Zacisnął pięści na dole swojego roboczego kompletu od marynarki w próbie odgonienia kompromitujących myśli. Uprzykrzony magik miał po prosty zbyt pociągające ciało.

Ostatecznie wsparł jednak ramiona na nogach kochanka. Oczywiście, dla równowagi. Tą bowiem ciężko by mu było zachować, wobec przytłaczającego skrępowania, wzrastającego w nim niczym przypływ. Wcale nie gładził ich wyzbytej najmniejszych skaz, wręcz lśniąco białej powierzchni o ledwie dostrzegalnym perłoworóżowym odcieniu. Ani lekko wystających kości biodrowych, dodających do i tak wyrazistej, wręcz kanciastej sylwetki jeszcze więcej dziwnie atrakcyjnej ostrości. Po prostu szukał najwygodniejszej pozycji. I tyle.

Pomyślał, że właściwie zostawienie kilku buziaków również tam, zanim naprawdę zacznie, to chyba nie najgorszy pomysł, ale... Nie całkiem pewien, czy postępuje właściwie, złożył ostrożne, zupełnie niewyczuwalne cmoknięcie u podstawy. Później jeszcze jedno wyżej i kolejne troszkę na boku, mimochodem wpijając paznokcie w pas błazna. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego długie palce gorączkowo napinają się, gną i rozprostowują. Z pomiędzy bladych ust uciekło kilka słabych westchnień. Jak na razie chyba mu się podobało. Był taki gorący... liżąc wzdłuż wypukłych żyłek, wyraźnie czuł lekkie pulsowanie, a pod ułożonymi teraz przy wąskiej talii dłońmi sporadyczne dreszcze. Ucałował, a następnie zaczął ssać czubek, prawie samymi wargami, biorąc go bardzo płytko. Hisoka jęknął głośno, przesadnie. Jakby podobna niewprawna pieszczota zdołała sprawić mu podobną przyjemność. Jedyną przyczyną tak głośnych zawodzeń mogła stanowić chęć wywołania w i bez tego zakłopotanym chłopcu jeszcze większego skrępowania.

I trzeba przyznać, że draniowi wyszło. Kurta odruchowo zacisnął usta, praktycznie purpurowiejąc aż po czubki uszu. Przełykając zażenowanie i ignorując kolejne radosne lamenty, wsunął do buzi trochę więcej, by zaraz później miękko przeciągnąć ustami z powrotem do góry. Ów ruch powtórzył, nadal trochę sztywno i niepewnie, kilka razy pod rząd, po czym, poświęciwszy krótki moment na namysł nad dalszymi możliwymi sposobami dogadzania mruczącemu błogo mężczyźnie, obrócił językiem kilka trochę krzywych obręczy od podstawy, ruchem podobnym do oblizywania loda spływającego stopioną strużką po wafelku. Wreszcie, kiedy uznał, że dalsze odwlekanie nie ma sensu, rozchylił wargi szeroko, szeroko, usiłując jednocześnie najlepiej jak umiał schować zęby, wziął go prawie do połowy. Czubek drażniąco naparł na podniebienie, lecz jakoś zdołał stłumić falę kaszlu, wsuwając niżej, aż do gardła.

\- Jak chciwie, koteczku ! - zachwycił się Morou, zapracowując na niezadowolone trzepnięcie w odsłonięty bok.

O ile ten nawet całkiem czuły wstęp - jak na Kurapiki gust wręcz za bardzo, bo przecież zamierzał jedynie zdobić moment, czy dwa na uspokojenie kołatania w piersi - wprawdzie potwornie zawstydzający, nie był aż taki znów okropny, to „część właściwą" im szybciej zostawi za sobą, tym lepiej. Ignorując uczucie dławienia, przystąpił do wykonywania mocnych ruchów głową. Narastające jęki i ukontentowane sapnięcia wyraźnie dawały mu do zrozumienia, że magik z całego serca docenia jego wysiłki.

Niespodziewanie rozpoznał na włosach niepokojący dotyk. Sztywniejąc gwałtownie zacisnął powieki w oczekiwaniu gwałtownego szarpnięcia, a najpewniej i pchnięcia, zmuszającego do połknięcia aż do podstawy. Po kilku napiętych sekundach jednak, podczas których wyczuł jak wiszące tuż nad nim palce tężeją na chwilę przed opadnięciem na czuprynę, poczuł tylko słabe napięcie, gdy część pukli została schwycona w garść. A następnie, gdy niepewnie, trochę obawiając się przestać, wznowił, teraz dużo słabiej, przesuwanie wzdłuż niego wargami, duża, jakby trochę spięta dłoń klauna, zamiast brutalnie przydusić do przyjęcia w sobie całości, zaczęła ostrożnie, prawie... pieszczotliwie głaskać jedwabiste kosmyki.

Raz czy dwa szponiaste paznokcie zadrapały czułą powierzchnię czaszki. Palce zaplątały w gąszczu rozczochranego złota, nieprzyjemnie ciągnąc. Lecz przez cały czas dotyk pozostawał miękki i intrygująco nieinwazyjny. Nie jakoś nad wyraz przyjemny, tak to można klepać po łbie bezpańskiego psa, albo humorzastego kota sąsiadów. Ale... miękki na pewno.

Zdziwiony, uniósł szare oczy ku twarzy partnera.

Naprawdę nie powinien.

Oblicze jaskrawowłosego z pewnością przechodziło lepsze chwile. Zazwyczaj przystojne rysy ozdobiła masa głębokich zmarszczek mimicznych spowodowanych nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechem. Złociste tęczówki, rozjaśnione od wewnątrz ekscytacją, częściowo uciekły pod rozwarte do granic możliwości powieki. Na moment praktycznie go zamurowało – choćby widziane i setny raz, grymasy Hisoki nie traciły na grotesce ani trochę – gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie tym razem naprawdę by się poważnie zadławił.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

No, w każdym razie miło, że jest mu dobrze. Oraz, że na swój sposób przynajmniej próbuje być delikatny. Aby wyprzeć z głowy obraz wątpliwie atrakcyjnej miny partnera, z powrotem skupił uwagę na przerwanej czynności, a później także miękkim dotyku nagrzanej ręki na swoim policzku, odgarniającej za ucho opadające na skronie pasma włosów. Kiedy jakby w roztargnieniu potarł opuszkami wrażliwą małżowinę, przez przypadek, nieostrożnie przesunął po nim zębami. Raczej mocno i boleśnie. Lecz to tylko wywołało zadowolone stęknięcie poprzedzone ogłuszającym „Ach Piko !". Blondyn wywrócił oczami. Masochista...

Gęsta, gorąca ciecz, która wypełniła jego usta chwilę później smakowała dokładnie tak jak pamiętał; ohydnie. Słono-gorzka, z posmakiem przywodzącym na myśl nieprzyjemne wspomnienia omyłkowego spróbowania środków czystości pokroju mydła. Niemniej przełknął wszystko, co nie ściekło z pełnej buzi po brodzie. Z okropnym grymasem na ustach, ale przełknął.

Morou wyciągnął do niego ramiona, zarumienioną twarz ubarwiał przeszczęśliwy uśmiech.

\- Moje kochanie ! Wracaj na kolanka, twój magik cię ślicznie wynagrodzi ! - oświadczył radośnie.

Kurapika żachnął się w duchu, lecz posłusznie wstał i pozwolił by mężczyzna ponownie spętał go w uścisku, tym razem siadając z nim twarzą w twarz. Właściwie, ze względu na różnicę wzrostu, twarzą w brodę, co jednak w najmniejszym stopniu nie powstrzymało rozpalonych, pudrowych warg przed natychmiastowym przylgnięciem do niego. Przymykając powieki, oplótł ramionami muskularny kark. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo pozwalał swojemu językowi na chaotyczny, gorący taniec z błaznem. Po deficycie powietrza w płucach i łomotaniu serca wnioskował z dwadzieścia, do trzydziestu lat. Gdy przerwali by złapać oddech, partner jeszcze parę razy cmoknął jego spąsowiałe policzki.

\- Mm... - obscenicznie oblizał usta. - Prawda, że jestem przepyszny, skarbie?

Zamrugał zaskoczony, przybierając wyraz obrzydzenia i niedowierzania.

\- Odrażający perwers –stwierdził burkliwie, ścierając z buzi ślinę oraz pozostałości lepkiego nasienia. - Oto, czym jesteś.

\- Aj, nie bądź taki~ - błazen parsknął śmiechem, przyciągając go bliżej.

Ostre, długie paznokcie przemknęły wzdłuż chłopięcego kręgosłupa, wzburzając falę wibrujących ciarek. Kurta stęknął cicho, patrząc jak kilka sino-różowych palców zręcznie radzi sobie ze spinającymi koszulę guzikami, tylko jeden nieumyślnie posyłając zbyt gwałtownym szarpnięciem gdzieś w kant pokoju. Lekko spuszczając wzrok, pozwolił kochankowi zdjąć z siebie kolejne elementy garderoby. Gdy już siedział na nim pół nagi w samych spodniach, bieliźnie i skarpetkach, gorący oddech na moment owiał szczupłą klatkę piersiową i dekolt, kiedy mężczyzna nachylił się aby ozdobić je dziesiątkami gorących, wilgotnych muśnięć, pocałunków, malinek.

\- Hisoka! - zaprotestował oburzony wobec następnego ukąszenia na boku.

\- Wybacz słońce, to silniejsze ode mnie...

\- Wcale nie – fuknął. -Głupek.

Morou wygiął usta w smutną podkówkę. Jednak jeśli chciał wyglądać na urażonego, wyszło mu raczej średnio. Urażeni ludzie z reguły nie poświęcają tyle uwagi pupom obiektu swych dąsów. Ponadto wystarczyło, aby wargi szarookiego opuściło pojedyncze westchnienie, a z powrotem przybrał niesamowicie zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Długi, giętki język przejechał po odsłoniętych przez biały materiał ubrania sutkach, miękko napierając na brodawki i zostawiając wokół lśniące ślady śliny, niecierpliwe ręce gniotły mięciutkie ciałko, wobec krótkich, gorączkowych sapnięć nabierając coraz to więcej animuszu, muskając co jakiś czas przeszycie spodni i zakrywaną przez nie wrażliwą przerwę pomiędzy jędrnymi pośladkami. Syknął, nerwowo wyszarpując prawą ze schwyconych przez magika dłoni, gdy przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej, rozpalonymi wargami tworząc kolejny, podobny do sińca, lub nabrzmiałej w słonecznych promieniach krwistym sokiem truskawki, rozkoszny ślad pocałunku. Symbol czułej i troskliwej zazdrości jaką darzył swojego najdroższego Kurapikę.

\- Gdzie powinienem podotykać mojego ślicznego, ślicznego księcia ? - spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem, patrząc w górę, z nosem wciśniętym pomiędzy obojczyki chłopca. - Tutaj? - zagadnął, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż jasnych pleców ku paskowi spodni i niżej, pod bieliznę. - Mój książę chce, abym uwolnił go z tych niedobrych, przeszkadzających nam spodni? - mruczał uwodzicielsko, zniżając palce po kręgosłupie, aż do samego końca, na ile tylko pozwalał mu materiał ubrania.

„_Nie_", chętnie odpowiedziałby Kurta, ponieważ nie znosił gdy mówił do niego w równie przesłodzonym tonie, lecz wyburczawszy kilka niewyraźnych, niepochlebnych komentarzy, przyciągnął idiotycznie wyszczerzonego błazna ciasno do tułowia, opierając nachmurzoną i przesiąkniętą czerwienią rumieńców buzię na wystylizowanych włosach, z pewną satysfakcją doprowadzając misterną konstrukcję z żelu i różowych kosmyków do ruiny.

\- Rozumem kochanie, nie musisz niiic mówić - oznajmił, wyjątkowo zbyt zajęty wdychaniem delikatnego, kremowego zapachu blondyna, żeby zwracać uwagę na tragedię jaka dotknęła zaczesaną w tył fryzurę.

Obrócił partnera w ramionach bokiem do siebie, ucałował energicznie i ramieniem podpierając plecy i obejmując szczupłe biodro, drugą ręką, odrobinę niezdarnie, bo na ślepo, rozsupłał klamrę przy pasie, a następnie, rozpiąwszy rozporek – zapominając niestety o pojedynczym guziku przy górnej krawędzi owego, który już wkrótce dołączył do kotów kurzu gdzieś pod szafą – ściągnął je w dół, na kostki, by zaraz potem identycznie poczynić z białymi bokserkami.

\- Tak strasznie nie chcę zostawiać cię tu śliczności i iść po lubrykant –westchnął zbolałym głosem Hisoka. - Ale co zrobić, prawda, kiciu?

W tym momencie coś bardzo, bardzo złego przypomniało się Kurapice.

\- O co chodzi kwiatuszku? Zbladłeś...

\- Nie mam...

\- Proszę? - zamrugał skonsternowany.

\- Nie mam... lubrykanta –powiedział nieco niepewnym tonem, w obawie przed możliwą reakcją partnera. - Rzadko kiedy... robimy to u mnie.

Morou zmarszczył brwi.

-Wazelina?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową.

\- ..Krem do rąk ?

\- Krem do rąk?!

\- Wierz lub nie, zdaje egzamin w ekstremalnych sytuacjach – wobec nieufnej miny nastolatka wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Och, jak uważasz – przygarnął go z powrotem, z zamiarem podjęcia pieszczot.

Kurta jednak gwałtownie zaprotestował, zasłaniając blade usta, zanim zdążyły wciągnąć go w pocałunek.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba...Zamierzasz to zrobić bez nawilżenia?! - zapytał poważnie zaniepokojony.

Obrzucił poddenerwowanego ochroniarza spojrzeniem bogatym w życzliwe politowanie.

\- Spokojnie, mój drogi. Po prostu poświęcimy przygotowaniu cię trochę więcej uwagi niż zwykle i użyjemy śliny.

\- Jak to „śliny"? - odciągnął za włosy spragnionego dalszych czułości magika.

\- A tak – mruknął ten, urażony, że już drugi raz powstrzymano go przed zawłaszczeniem apetycznych, różowych warg. - Dokładnie, jeden po drugim, obliżesz moje piękne palce, aż caluśkie będą wręcz ociekać pysznymi kropelkami, a wtedy zagłębię je w twoim gorącym, stęsknionym uwagi wnętrzu

Zanim blondyn zdążył jakoś odpowiedzieć na tą deklarację, stanowczo unieruchomił uniesione do kolejnego sprzeciwu ręce i bezkompromisowo ucałował. Nastolatek usiłował walczyć, lecz z oburzeniem zauważył, że usta ma przyspawane do błazna różową, gumiastą substancją.

_Co za...!,_ pomyślał, gniewnie szarpiąc biały top i młócąc pięściami szerokie ramiona. Bezskutecznie.

Chociaż nie, nie całkiem.

Klaun, zdecydowanie jeszcze bardziej podniecony oporem, wepchnął go na podłokietnik, przyciągając za nadgarstki i praktycznie przysysając się do chłopięcej buzi jak ośmiornica. Kurapika, w słusznym gniewie, usiłował oswobodzić przeguby i czynnie pokazać co myśli o podobnym zachowaniu, lecz szponiaste dłonie zamarły na kształt kajdan, uniemożliwiając choćby przekręcenie kończyny więcej niż pozwalało na to napięcie skóry, o odzyskaniu wolności nie wspominając. Wszystkie silnie wytłumione sprzeciwy werbalne przynosiły nawet gorsze rezultaty, najwyraźniej odbierane przez magika jako zaczątki szczęśliwych jęków i westchnień, dodawały nachalnym szarpnięciom warg animuszu. Jego puls wariował, ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze przyjemności. Kiedy przemieścił dłonie z powrotem na biodra szarookiego, przygarniając go ciasno do własnych, Kurapika z zakłopotaniem wyczuł, że gdyby nie brak lubrykanta i konieczność znacznego przeciągnięcia gry wstępnej, nic nie stałoby im na przeszkodzie by przejść do rzeczy w dowolnej chwili.

Wymuszony pocałunek był zdecydowanie za długi, zbyt dziki i chaotyczny. Zbyt odbierający dech, zbyt tęskny i zbyt przyjemny. Kiedy Hisoka utrzymywał jakoś w ryzach swoje żądze, potrafił wyprawiać z językiem wewnątrz ulubionych, młodzieńczych ust prawdziwe cuda. Kiedy tracił kontrolę... Blondyn miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jęki dążące do opuszczenia piersi wibrującej od gwałtownego trzepotu serca przez zniewolone wargi zaduszą go na śmierć. Zero subtelności, czy delikatnej słodyczy. Tylko głód, głód, głód i pożądanie. Powinien się na niego gniewać za równie podstępne uniemożliwienie ucieczki. A zamiast tego rozpaczliwie obejmował, wplatając ręce we włosy i wypychając biodra do przodu, do magika. Długie palce pieściły i masowały pośladki, plecy, łopatki, nie odmawiając sobie przyjemności zbadania żadnego, choćby i najmniej istotnego kawałka skóry, czasem zostawiając piekący ślad szponiastych pazurów. Wszystko w nim aż mrowiło, wspominając z obruszeniem nieproszony, a jednak rozkosznie elektryzujący dotyk.

Gdy nareszcie Morou przerwał pieszczotę, to wyłącznie aby usłyszeć głośny, płaczliwy jęk dochodzącego chłopca.

\- Nie fair... - wydyszał. -Tylko... tylko mnie pocałowałeś...

\- Po prostu jestem świetny w tym co robię...

Jak zauważył zawstydzony blondyn, spełnienie zabrudziło kostium kochanka. Nie sądził, by przepłukany wieczorem, zdążył wyschnąć przez noc, a nie posiadał raczej niczego co mogłoby pasować rozmiarem dorosłemu...Czasami wpadając klaun owszem, zostawiał coś swojego, ale ubrania nigdy.

\- Twoja koszulka... - zaczął,cały czerwony. - P-przepraszam...

Jaskrawowłosy bez zainteresowania zlustrował kilka niezbyt dużych plam.

\- To nic takiego~ - zapewnił z uśmiechem

Kurta miał na ten temat inne zdanie, lecz zanim zdążył je wyrazić, został w akompaniamencie niskiego, zadowolonego pomruku ciasno przytulony do umięśnionego torsu. Z rozpaczą wyobraził sobie jak cała gęsta wydzielina po rozmazaniu pokrywa jeszcze większą powierzchnię bezrękawnika. Niedobrze. Przecież nie wypuści jutro partnera z apartamentu w samych spodniach! O ile przynajmniej one pozostały czyste...

\- Koniecznie musisz zostawić tutaj część swoich -achh!- uu-brań... - mruknął, kiedy dorosły zaczął na powrót masować okrężnymi ruchami uda i brzuch

Złote tęczówki błysnęły przekornie.

\- Doceniam twoją propozycję Piko, ale chyba na razie nie jestem gotów na tak poważny krok w naszym związku~ - zanucił słodko, przesuwając językiem po uchu nastolatka.

\- Cco? Nie to miałem na... -reszta odpowiedzi zatonęła w westchnieniach oraz przytłumionych stęknięciach, wywołanych aktywną działalnością klaunich rąk przy dolnych partiach jego osoby.

Hisoka wyszczerzył zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu, drażniąc wrażliwą dziurkę ochroniarza. Palce drugiej ze swoich rąk zaczął bezpruderyjnie ssać i lizać, od opuszek i ostro spiłowanych paznokci, przez knykcie, wodzić językiem pomiędzy nimi, pozwalając strużkom śliny swobodnie ściekać aż na ozdobione bransoletami nadgarstki, cały czas patrząc prosto w oczy skręcającego się z zawstydzenia chłopaka.

\- Uczynisz mi ten honor i dokończysz? - zagadnął psotnie, przykładając mokre palce do ust nastolatka.

Naprawdę nie było czego„dokańczać"... Mimo to rozwarł wargi. Całkiem lubił te ręce, zadbane i gładkie, a przy tym nadal męskie. Mógł całować je bez większych oporów... choć dokładne wylizanie i pokrycie zgodnie z życzeniem błazna śliną podchodziło mu troszkę już mniej. Jednak Morou wyglądał na naprawdę bardzo zadowolonego, kiedy ostrożnie je possał, a później dołożył też kilka nie całkiem przekonanych co do swojego sensu liźnięć.

\- Pośredni pocałunek od Piki - oznajmił radośnie.

Cóż, Kurapika nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać uzasadnienia cieszenia michy z podobnego powodu, skoro dzielili już, licząc lekko, ponad setkę jak najbardziej bezpośrednich pocałunków, lecz kto by zrozumiał Hisokę?

\- Tak... dobrze? - spytał, trochę drżącym głosem, odsuwając się odrobinę.

Pokryte równomierną warstwą cieczy, dłonie magika aż błyszczały w świetle hotelowego żyrandola. Nawet jeśli nie „pyszne", to w istocie skapywały z nich gęsto duże krople. Jaskrawowłosy potaknął energicznie.

\- A teraz powiedz laleczko, gdzie chciałbyś, abym wsunął te mokrzutkie, cudownie długie palce, gotowe dosięgnąć wszyyystkich twoich najwrażliwszych miejsc? - zapytał, gnąc je i prostując, kokieteryjnie puszczając oczko.

Nawet nie próbował ukrywać satysfakcji, jaką sprawił mu sfrustrowany grymas nastolatka. Jasne, foremne brwi opadły nisko, formując zgrabną zmarszczkę nad zadartym noskiem, małe lecz pełne usta ściągnęły w bladą, drżącą ze zdenerwowania i zawstydzenia linię, migoczące od jakiegoś czasu czerwienią źrenice zwęziły.

\- Hisoka... - zaczął z wyraźną przyganą.

\- "Hisoka"? - powtórzył niewinnie. - Ależ w siebie ich nie włożę~

\- Hisoka, proszę.

\- Ale o co skarbie, o co ? -trajkotał radośnie, byle tylko zrobić na złość swojemu ukochanemu księciu.

Kurta zgromił go nad wyraz niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiem, czemu cię jeszcze nie rzuciłem - oświadczył. - Ale z każdym dniem dajesz mi ku temu coraz więcej powodów.

\- Och, to tak zwana "miłość"- odparł rezolutnej mężczyzna. - Bez obaw, przywykniesz.

\- Sz-szczerze wątpię! - zaprotestował, czerwieniejąc gwałtownie.

\- Racja, do mnie nie sposób przywyknąć - przyznał z dumą magik.

Jako że jedynym co mogłoby wymusić u Morou'a kapitulację była najpewniej tylko śmierć –lub ewentualnie kilka następujących po sobie kataklizmów naturalnych – blondyn zrezygnował z podejmowania dyskusji. Gardło by na darmo zdarł, a klauna nie przegadał.

\- Tak więc, kotku~?

\- ...uń je we ...nie... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, spuszczając głowę.

\- Hm~? Nie dosłyszałem,słodkości

Silnie ujął chłopca pod brodę i podciągnął w górę. Złote tęczówki leniwie błyszczały dominującą, nienasyconą żądzą. Zawisł nad nim, prawie dociskając czoło do czoła nastolatka, wystarczająco blisko, żeby móc wyraźnie widzieć szeroko rozwarte źrenice i majaczące w nich mieszanką świateł i cieni odbicie całego pokoju, czuć każdą falę przyśpieszonego, pachnącego czarną herbatą oddechu.

\- Musisz mówić wyraźniej... - zamruczał niskim, drapieżnie słodkim głosem.

\- ...w...wsuń je we mnie... - szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie Kurapika.

Jaskrawowłosy nie potrzebował ani słowa więcej zachęty. Pewnie docisnął pierwszy palec, nieśpiesznie, ostrożnie, pocierając powoli krawędzie, jakby w zadumie, czy powinien zagłębić go bardziej czy nie. Gdy wreszcie powziął decyzję, młodszy był właściwie bliski płaczu.

\- N-nie dręcz mnie...

\- Wcale nie dręczę – zapewnił spokojnie, powoli, z namysłem penetrując aksamitne wnętrze. -Musimy cię dobrze kochanie przygotować. Ooo tak, bardzo, bardzo dobrze przygotować...

Zagryzł wargi, wpijając paznokcie w łopatki mężczyzny. „Przygotować"... Ha! Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wcale do bycia „przygotowanym" nie potrzebował, aby gładził go w środku od wszystkich stron, perfidnie nie sięgając ani centymetr dalej poza absolutne minimum niezbędne do wywołania w nim podniecających dreszczy i wzburzenia kolejnej chmary wibrujących odłamków ciepła do porywistego lotu, złośliwie drażniąc i prowokując żałosne skomlenie. Musnąwszy najwrażliwszy punkt, wyrywając mu z piersi krótkie westchnienie ulgi, jakby zmienił zdanie, wyciągnął palec przynajmniej w jednej trzeciej i dołożył drugi, od teraz gnąc je, rozszerzając w ruchu imitującym cięcia nożyc.

\- Hisoookaaa...! - załkał w proteście.

\- Prawda, że miło mój Piko? -zgodził się klaun, odginając w tył jego głowę i bezczelnie sunąc językiem po nagiej szyi.

Lubił słyszeć swoje imię w jękach partnera. W tym słodkim, aksamitnym głosie, wibrujące jak syk parującej wody. Powinien je wołać częściej. Impulsywnie wsunął trzeci palec, z zachwytem kontemplując rozkoszne igiełki bólu w ramieniu, na którym w zaskoczeniu nie radzący sobie z pchającymi go na samą granicę obłędu wzbierającymi falami przyjemności chłopiec zacisnął ostre zęby.

W końcu uznał, że może już swobodnie przemieszczać palce po całej interesującej go powierzchni wewnątrz Kurapiki. Świetnie. Jeszcze trochę dłużej i naprawdę nie zdołałby opanować konsekwentnie narastającej ekscytacji, a przecież nie chciał uszkodzić swojego książątka, prawda?

\- Kochanie... - westchnął przymykając oczy.

Och, chociaż ledwie paręnaście minut temu został dokładnie zaspokojony, po raz pierwszy od dawna niezrównanie miękkimi usteczkami i pysznie gorącym, ruchliwym języczkiem, był już taki, taki twardy! Napierający nań gorącym ciałkiem, zaabsorbowany przez pieszczoty kochanek pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z katastrofalnego wpływu na całą pieczołowicie zgromadzoną samokontrolę magika każdego z nerwowych szarpnięć bioder, nieopatrznych muśnięć bardziej wyczulonych skrawków skóry paznokciami bądź samym tylko oddechem.

\- Obawiam się... - powiedział tonem nieznacznie zdławionym przez spajającą mu gardło jękami żądzę. - Że będę musiał... ach... niestety zabrać... moje palce .

Kurta wbił weń załzawione oczy i przybrał minę pewnie o wiele bardziej nieszczęśliwą niż by planował.

\- O..o-kkroopny... - wystękał z trudem, ciągnąc za materiał topu. - N-nic... tylko-o byś... byś mnie... zło~o! Ścił...!

\- S-spokojnie koteczku... -westchnął, odwzajemniając to, co uznał za uścisk najlepiej jak potrafił, pomimo żądającego uwagi problemu pomiędzy udami. - Po prostu wyjmę jeden paluszek... ach, widzisz, teraz drugi... i... i trzeci... A teraz... teraz włożę coś dużo, dużo lepszego ! Chcesz... Chcesz, kochanie ?

Odpowiedziało mu nieznoszące sprzeciwu skinienie głowy.

\- Ch-chcę...!

Całując głęboko, uniósł lekko drżącego nastolatka z kolan, dokładnie tyle ile potrzebował, by móc go powoli, bezpiecznie naprowadzić na stojący na baczność, wilgotny „problem".

Zawył przeciągle, głośno, najgłośniej jak mógł, na całe gardło. Pika koniecznie musiał wiedzieć, jak wspaniale czuł się zagłębiając w rozkoszne, elastyczne, rozpalone wnętrze, zaciśnięte na nim bardzo zaborczo. Poprawił uścisk na cudownie jędrnych pośladkach ochroniarza z zamiarem niezwłocznego przeniesienia ich w szybki, odbierający zmysły rytm.

Powstrzymała go para drobnych, smukłych rączek dociśniętych do jego piersi. Ze zdziwieniem obserwował małego, słodkiego,_ biernego_ Pikę, gdy ten przymusił źrenice do spojrzenia mu zdecydowanie w oczy. Co dzisiaj tak nagle w niego wstąpiło?

\- J-ja sam... - wymamrotał, z trudem utrzymując równowagę na drżących z wysiłku i podniecenia nogach.

Co...

...najmniej nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji.

W żadnym razie nie "nieprzyjemny", bądź "źle widziany", gdzieżby, Kurapika dyszący mu słodko w szyję, z ramionami zakleszczonymi na karku zawsze stanowił widoczek przyjemny w odbiorze, lecz w tej konkretnej konwencji ani chybi... Nieoczekiwany, tak. Niepewnie przemieścił dłonie na wysmukłą kibić kochanka.

\- Jesteś pewien...? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, oparł czoło o obojczyki magika, stęknął ciężko i powolutku zaczął opadać w dół i w górę, wielkim wysiłkiem woli przymuszając członki do ruchu. Nie był zesztywniały ze zmęczenia. Kondycję akurat miał świetną, jak przystało na ochroniarza mafijnej rodziny w godzinach pracy i mściciela w czasie prywatnym. Niekiedy klaun inicjował sesje trwające całe długie godziny, które zostawiały go tylko trochę obolałym. Jednak w swoim obecnym stanie, z płucami spazmatycznie falującymi w walce o każdy haust powietrza, tętnem szumiącym w uszach, pokrytą gorącym rumieńcem i potem skórą, praktycznie gorejącą pod najlżejszą formą dotyku, pełnymi łez szkarłatnymi oczami, najchętniej padłby na posadzkę rozkładając praktycznie w szpagacie nogami i pozwolił Hisoce używać sobie ile dusza zapragnie. Zdążył już przywyknąć do bycia zaspakajanym bez większego wysiłku z własnej strony... Co powodowało u niego wręcz lekkie wyrzuty sumienia! A przecież nie powinno. Za każdym razem to błazen był tym, który bezczelnie prosił, bądź wręcz wmanipulował go w wieczorki, a czasem też i ranki i popołudnia dla dorosłych.

Drugi zaś powód sprawiający, że tak ciężko mu przychodziła nowo podjęta forma wyrażania zaangażowania w związek stanowił fakt, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie umierał ze wstydu.

\- T-tak... - sapnął, zaciskając zęby. - Zostaw...ach... z-z-zostaw to mmi.

Morou nie całkiem wiedział, co też o tym myśleć. Jego małe kochanie nie mogłoby chyba wyglądać słodziej, bardziej apetycznie i bezbronnie w swojej naiwnej, uroczej determinacji nieznanego pochodzenia. Lecz pomimo wyraźnych starań ewidentnie nie miało pojęcia, jak w zaistniałej sytuacji postępować. Kurta syczał, prychał, jęczał, wznosząc biodra bez jakiejkolwiek konsekwencji. Z całą pewnością, gdyby postanowił mu teraz przerwać i jak zwykle przejąć pełną kontrolę byłoby im obu o wiele przyjemniej... Zerknął ukradkiem na spalony czerwienią, po swojemu zawzięty pyszczek Piki.

Nastolatek wyartykułował krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy twarde ramiona kochanka wdusiły go w szeroką pierś, obejmując z rozczuleniem.

\- H-hisoka! - zaprotestował, usilnie starając się wydostać z krępującego wiezienia. - W...wiem co.. ro-robię! Pu...puść!

Mężczyzna przez moment ignorował aktywne sprzeciwy, wtulając usta w mięciutkie, troszkę odstające na czubku włosy. W końcu westchnął, pokręcił nieznacznie głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i lekko musnął wargami czoło chłopca.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że wiesz~ - przyznał, wymuszając na, drżącym od wibrującego w głębi krtani śmiechu, głosie najwyższą powagę. - Tak, tak, jak najbardziej.

Blondyn ściągnął usta i uderzył w najprawdziwszy dąs.

\- Śmiejesz... się ze mnie! – zauważył z wyrzutem.

\- W życiu nigdy – zapewnił, może nie najlepszym ze swych przekonujących tonów. - Proszę... mm, kontynuuj. Byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś zechciał .

Czerwone tęczówki przeszyły go bacznym spojrzeniem. Kurapika chwilę czy dwie wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, roztrząsał w ślicznej, złotej główce jakiś poważny dylemat, zaciskając rumiane paluszki na materiale białej koszulki. Nareszcie zwiesił nos na kwintę i uciekając oczkami w kant pokoju mruknął półgębkiem;

-Mm... no dobrze... może... nie całkiem wiem... - zamilkł na moment oczekując ze strony błazna eksplozji śmiechu czy podobnej uwłaszczającej reakcji.

Ale ten tylko ze zrozumieniem – przez które aż za dobrze prześwitywało słabo ukryte rozbawienie – pokiwał głową, pocieszająco klepiąc po ramieniu. Blondyn pomyślał, że ma przemożną ochotę ten obrzydły kołtun arogancji zamordować i brutalnie sprofanować zwłoki, szatkując, paląc i depcząc popioły.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, słońce -zapewnił obrzydliwe słodko magik. - Liczą się chęci . A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz... - mocniej schwycił biodra chłopca, nachylając ku zgrabnej szyi, z zamiarem poprawienia malinki, przynajmniej jego zdaniem zdecydowanie zbyt bladej i prawdopodobnie zagrożonej zniknięciem w przeciągu, bagatela, kilku dni.

\- P... pokaż mi.

\- Co?

Jasnowłosy przełknął ślinę i odkaszlnął, unikając wzroku partnera.

\- P-pokaż mi, jak powinienem to zrobić.

Proszenie o coś podobnego zdecydowanie przeczyło większości zasad, jakie wyznawał w sprawie postępowania z kochankiem. Naprawdę nie chciał dawać mu okazji do zarozumiałego wywyższania się i wymądrzania. Nadal jednak było to lepsze od podtrzymywania biernie statusu quo lub kompromitowania w próbach zachwiania owego z doświadczeniem na obecnym poziomie. Tak, dalszego wystawienia na śmieszność nie zniósłby z pewnością. Wolał już wysłuchać paru przytyków i niewątpliwie nieuniknionej samochwalczej pogadanki.

\- Co to za mina? - spytał burkliwie.

\- Mina... ? - powtórzył nieco pusto, z wyrazem twarzy wskazującym na stan lekkiej konsternacji.

Hisoka nie dowierzał własnym uszom, a zazwyczaj miał dla nich spory kredyt zaufania. Chociaż nie. "Nie dowierzał" to trochę za mocne słowo. Poddawał dostarczoną przez nie treść w wątpliwość. Tak, tak lepiej. Pikaw końcu raczej nie... Samo nakłonienie go do sesji czegoś mocniejszego oznaczało dużo zachodu. Pomysł, by sam z siebie sugerował swój w niej aktywny udział...

\- Żadna mina - odparł z uśmiechem. - Taki po prostu mam typ urody - oświadczył, teatralnie prezentując gestem dłoni. - Niezwykle atrakcyjny, jak pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć.

Postanowił przesunąć rozważania dotyczące tej kwestii na później. Jakkolwiek istotna by nie była, problem ponętnie dyszącego nastolatka na jego kolanach pozostawał bardziej... frapujący. Najlepiej będzie pozwolić mu na chwilkę wygłupów - co wyglądało całkiem urocze w swojej niewprawności - a później udowodnić, że najrozsądniej zrobi zostawiając wszystko w rękach swojego najdroższego magika. Zanim to jednak nastąpi...

\- Sam nie wiem, kwiatuszku~ Sądzisz, że twoje słodkie, delikatne nóżki wytrzymają podobny wysiłek ?

...Zamierzał się z nim troszkę podroczyć!

\- A-a żebyś wiedział, że tak – odparował oschle, napinając odrobinę mięśnie pod wpływem leniwie wodzącej po plecach ręki.

Przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając z zatroskaniem.

\- Kochanie, nie chcesz wyjść na marudę bądź lenia i ja to rozumiem, ale obydwoje wiemy, jak drobny przecież jesteś! - z przerysowaną tkliwością pogładził policzek chłopca. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś jak zwykle sobie po prostu grzecznie siedział jak laleczka~ I zostawił mi caaalutką pracę! - dodał, ciut bardziej złośliwie niż zamierzał, bo w końcu ten podział ról ani troszkę mu nie przeszkadzał.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe! -zaoponował Kurta.

I tu doszło do rzeczy raczej zaskakującej. Morou otworzył usta, zupełnie niezapowiedzianie rozpromienił się i z marszu postanowił zachować wszystkie przygotowane docinki na inną okazję.  
Blondyn przez owe słowa chciał oczywiście powiedzieć, że oczekuje również w sprawach powiązanych z intymniejszymi aspektami ich relacji traktowania na równi, tak więc posiadania większej swobody działań i pewnej kontrolę nad tym co zachodzi w łóżku i na innych powierzchniach względnie płaskich, obranych przez magika jako cel do pohańbienia. Nie znosił poczucia ograniczania, bądź zepchnięcia do obrony.

Jaskrawowłosy jednak tę deklarację odebrał w nieco... odmienny sposób.

Wedle interpretacji magika bowiem, Kurapika właśnie dobitnie wyraził sprzeciw przeciwko osamotnionym wysiłkom w zadowalaniu jego potrzeb, zakomunikował, że otrzymywanie czułości, których nie może odwzajemnić absolutnie nie wchodzi w grę i nie ma zamiaru pozwalać Hisoce na jednostronne rozpieszczanie! Co tu dużo mówić, kochane maleństwo było w nim bez pamięci zakochane. Jakby tak pomyśleć, to przecież już dzisiaj, pomimo zwykłych oporów, zaangażowało miękkie usta i rozkosznie gorącą, mokrą buzię do sprawienia mu niezmiernej przyjemności. Ach, biedactwo tak się dławiło i krzywiło robiąc co tylko w swojej mocy byleby sprostać jego oczekiwaniom! Zasługiwało na całe mnóstwo słodyczy, buziaków i rozkoszy!

Ale nie, nie wolno, powiedział sobie, powstrzymując niecierpliwe dłonie przed przystąpieniem do działania. W ten sposób zlekceważyłby starania chłopca. Nawet jeśli ponad wszelką wątpliwość należało go zacałować do nieprzytomności, z pietyzmem czcząc każdy kawałeczek ślicznej sylwetki, wypełnić po najgłębsze zakamarki i wytulić za wszystkie czasy.

\- Ej, przestań! - zawołał Kurta, kiedy podczas prób opanowania emocji nienaumyślnie ścisnął drobne ciałko mocniej, wbijając w nie ostre paznokcie.

Delikatnie cmoknął policzek nastolatka, w obawie, że gdyby zrobił coś więcej, mógłby stracić resztki zimnej krwi i przemocą sprezentować wszystkie zs tosownych dobroci.

\- Przepraszam, kociątko –powiedział potulnie. - Oczywiście, że ci pokażę. Jak mógłbym odmówić mojemu najdroższemu Pice ?

\- O...?

Nieufnie zmierzył kochanka wzrokiem. Na ustach miał, jak zwykle, ten swój przebiegły uśmieszek, w karkołomnych wysiłkach przedzierzgany w twór nieco niby łagodniejszy i sympatyczniejszy w odbiorze, za to trącący fałszem na kilometr wokoło. Ale poza tym nie wyglądało na to, by planował kolejną psotę... Kiedy już umyślił coś podobnego, oczy radośnie mu błyszczały, z zarozumiałą dumą wobec nowej złośliwości, jaką sklecił w różowej łepetynie.

\- No... to dobrze... - stwierdził niepewnie, troszkę nerwowo poprawiając wsparte o pierś mężczyzny ręce.

\- Tak... wyśmienicie – machinalnie potaknął, drżąc, gdy blondyn przypadkowo podrażnił co wrażliwsze strefy.

Przymknął nieznacznie oczy, próbując uspokoić się przynajmniej troszkę. Chociaż wolałby nieustępliwie przyciągnąć kochanka do swojego torsu, zwiększył dystans pomiędzy ich ciałami na tyle, na ile możliwe w ich obecnym ułożeniu.

\- Pamiętasz jak zwykle poruszam tobą kiedy kochamy się w tej pozycji? - zapytał.

Kurapika, ledwie chwilkę niezadowolony z bycia ostrożnie pchniętym w tył, z dala od rozgrzanych kształtów magika, zaprzeczył z rumieńcem.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, masz wtedy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż zwracanie uwagi na podobne banalne szczegóły, co~ ? - zanucił, parskając chichotem, gdy chłopiec karcąco uszczypnął jego ramię. - Dobrze, więc zobacz teraz jak to robię, powolutku i bardzo przyjemnie, hm? Kiedy uznasz, że załapałeś, po prostu sam zacznij używać nóg w rytmie, który uznasz za najwygodniejszy .

Tym razem potaknął, choć nadal równie nieśmiało. Właściwie, to trochę dziwne, że błazen podszedł do tematu z równą dozą... wyrozumiałości. Bez jakiś wielkich szyderstw. Nawet... miło z jego stro-

\- Bylebyś tylko króliczku nie odpłynął gdzieś po drodze~

Nie ważne. Taka sama kanalia jak zwykle.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy będę mógł zacząć, zgoda ?

\- Mhm...

Zmienił odrobinę pozę, pewniej opierając kolana pomiędzy udami kochanka, a pikowanymi podłokietnikami miękkiego fotela i usiłował rozluźnić mięśnie. A to łatwo nie przyszło. Serce mu łomotało w piersi, tłukąc o żebra z taką częstotliwością, jakby planowało lada moment wyskoczyć, a w gardle urosła lodowata gula. Właściwie, żeby opanować drżenie rąk, spiął się jeszcze wyraźniej, co w żadnym razie nie uszło uwadze Morou'a.

\- Kwiatku, wszystko do-?

\- Tak. Już, jestem gotowy – uciął natychmiast.

Ani myślał pozwolić mu na te słodko-lekceważące, fałszywie troskliwe podchody.

Sekundę albo dwie złote spojrzenie świdrowało jego postać, a następnie mężczyzna krótko, zaskakująco jak na siebie krótko, niemal czule, cmoknął w usta i wzmocniwszy uchwyt zaczął, zgodnie z obietnicą powoli, unosić i opuszczać usadowionego na nim na wskroś napiętego chłopca. Ruch ów natrafił na wyraźny opór, a Kurapika syknął cicho, ściągając ramiona i garbiąc trochę plecy, włosy przesłoniły mu twarz, zęby zawarły ze zgrzytem. Krótkie, różowe paznokcie kurczowo naparły na ciało kochanka.

\- „Gotowy", powiadasz... –mruknął pod nosem magik, patrząc nań z żartobliwym powątpiewaniem.

\- Oj, za-mmknij się – fuknął, zakłopotany.

Wzruszył ramionami. Zza długich rzęs mignął szelmowski błysk, gdy wygiął szyję spoglądając blondynowi w oczy.

\- _Ty_ mnie zamknij – zażądał, oblizując wargi. - Pocałuj mnie, Piko.

Gorąco zgromadzone w podbrzuszu nastolatka wystrzeliło niczym płomieniste języki pożaru by z zachłannością pochłonąć strop gorejącego budynku, a w tym przypadku, nieszczęsne policzki ochroniarza.

\- N-nie mów głupstw... -wymamrotał.

\- Nie sądzisz, że pomoże ci to trochę się zrelaksować? - zauważył. - Oboje wiemy, jak uwielbiasz moje pocałunki~ Twoje usteczka zawsze tak słodko na początku dygoczą, a język prawie całkiem sztywnieje, ale wystarczy chwilka byś zaczął rozkosznie wzdychać, kiedy gładzę twoje dziąsła i podniebienie, nie wspominając już, że...

Pocałował go. W obliczu wyboru pomiędzy wysłuchiwaniem trajkoczącego lubieżnie Hisoki, a owego uciszeniem, nawet jeśli własnymi wargami, zawsze zaryzykowałby to drugie. Klaun ewidentnie jakoś ten fakt skomentował, jednak słowa utonęły pośród pieszczoty, jedynie wprawiając usta szarookiego w elektryzujące wibracje. Przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę, aby zwiększą swobodą móc je drażnić i kąsać, a wreszcie i dodać do miksu długi język. Miał w zakłóconej przemowie trochę racji, choć Kurta nawet przed samym sobą przyznałby to z niechęcią. W istocie, chaotyczna, nieskładna technika z jaką zmuszał jego wargi do tańca potrafiła doprowadzić ku samym granicom szaleństwa. Wraz z kolejnymi i kolejnymi muśnięciami bladych, wygłodniałych ust, po jakimś czasie obejmujących również policzki, powieki, czoło, poczuł, że faktycznie stężałe mięśnie powoli przechodzą w stan sennego rozleniwienia. Uśmiechnął się z zamiaru cynicznie i ponuro, lecz w praktyce najwyżej z odrobiną zawstydzonego nadąsania sam do siebie. Durny błazen i jego durne, zdecydowanie zbyt zręczne pocałunki.

Po minucie czy dwóch od momentu, w którym oplatające wszystkie ścięgna i organy cienkimi drutami poddenerwowanie poluzowało swój uścisk, topniejąc i tracąc fakturę w gorącu narastającego podniecenia, jaskrawowłosy powrócił do precedensu skrupulatnego penetrowania jego wnętrza. Kurapika sapnął, stulając powieki. Zupełnie inaczej niż bezradne podskoki jakie wcześniej wykonywał na kolanach partnera, ten rodzaj zdecydowanych, miarowych pchnięć sięgał niezwykle głęboko w niego, bardziej niż ruch ściśle góra-dół przypominając płytkie wahania huśtawki. Morou mógłby z zamkniętymi oczami narysować dokładną mapę wszystkich wrażliwych punktów pieczołowicie eksplorowanego właśnie ciała, nic dziwnego więc, że nawet mając raczej ograniczone pole do popisu mniej lub bardziej precyzyjnie trafiał w znaczną większość.

\- Używaj bioder, kochanie – szepnął.

Gdyby głosy miały smaki i fakturę, ten byłby jak świeżo stopione czekoladowe fondue na lśniąco-czerwonych truskawkach. Aksamitny, zmysłowy i odurzający.

\- Masz przecież silną, zdrową miednicę, po co ją marnować ?

Blondyn zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując przed ucieczką opryskliwy komentarz.

\- Jak... mmam ich używać..? - spytał tylko troszkę burkliwie.

\- Brawo! Oto i entuzjazm jakiego nam trzeba! - oświadczył dorosły, z uśmiechem przyjmując prztyczek w nos. - Wypchnij je trochę... O tak, właśnie, do przodu. Do krótkich moja cudowna różdżka nie należy, jednak wiele nią nie zdziałam jeśli będziesz tak daleko, króliczku.

\- M-musisz mó...wić „różdżka"?- wymamrotał skrajnie zażenowany chłopiec.

Magik rozważał chwilę tę kwestię.

-_Bastón de caramelo_?

\- Zostańmy przy różdżce!

\- Świetnie Tak więc, kiedy będę cię centymetr po centymetrze podnosić, odrobinę zmieniaj ich przechylenie, jakbyś kręcił ósemkę... Spróbuj kiedy uznasz, że, aach!, je-steś goto...wy~ – wymruczał, odchylając nieco głowę i przez moment ciesząc przyjemnością, jaką dała mu ta nieznaczna zmiana w układzie sylwetki kochanka.

O wiele lepiej! Nadal nie mógł wejść do końca, oczywiście, nie w tej pozycji, lecz pod nowym kątem zdecydowanie swobodniej wsuwał się w chłopca. Skądkolwiek pochodziła ta nagła inicjatywa, Hisoka całym sobą popierał zmiany jakie wnosiła.

Zwizuwalizowanie sobie jak też do diaska ma owe „ósemki" „kręcić" zajęło blondynowi dobrych kilka minut, wypełnionych ukontentowanymi pomrukami i westchnieniami masującego jego uda błazna. Kiedy nareszcie podjął ostrożne pierwsze podejście, poczuł, że chyba rozumie, co partner miał na myśli. Przechylając kibić w odpowiednim momencie, pozwalał mu dużo wyraźniej napierać na swoje ścianki i sięgać wgłąb, ku najwrażliwszym miejscom. Co było całkiem... miłe. Nadal wprawdzie rytm, z jakim to robił odbiegał nieco od tempa ruchów szponiastych rąk, ale ten problem mógł zostać łatwo zażegnany...

\- Starczy... - zakomunikował. -Chyba... chyba załapałem...

Kąciki ust klauna wpiły się głęboko w jego policzki, tworząc szeroki, obleśnie gorszący uśmiech.

\- Będziesz mnie od teraz sam słodki Piko ujeżdżał ? Wyśmienicie!

\- Nie będę, jeśli nie...p-przestaniesz co chwila... mówić równie bezwstydnych rzeczy...! - zagroził, jeszcze mocniej czerwieniejąc ze złości i zakłopotania.

\- Buzia na kłódkę –przyobiecał Morou, chichocząc i imitując przekręcenie w wyimaginowanym zamku w ustach klucza, a następnie wyrzucenie go za siebie.

Na początku szło mu troszkę opornie, w istocie. I zwolnione z konieczności podtrzymywania go dłonie magika niezwłocznie przystąpiły do masowania wiecznie za sztywnych, podatnych na pieszczoty łopatek, ani trochę nie pomagając w zachowaniu koncentracji. Lecz gdy przemieścił swój punkt podparcia na ramiona kochanka i na dobre zadecydował, w jakim tempie zamierza z nim się kochać, umiarkowanie szybkie posunięcia przychodziły mu coraz łatwiej. Nawet... nawet mu się to podobało, tak. Możliwość kontrolowanie intensywności doznania naprawdę dawała pewną satysfakcję. Jeśli chciałby, mógłby przedłużać i przedłużać stosunek, powoli, płytko drażniąc klauna, albo przeciwnie, zrobić to jak najszybciej, specjalnie mu na złość, skoro na dzisiejszy wieczór przyobiecał tylko pojedynczą sesję. Czuł wyraźną przyjemność, lecz ponieważ tym razem nie była ona czymś wpychanym mu praktycznie na siłę, tylko wynikiem w znacznej mierze własnych działań, przyjmował ją z znacznie większą satysfakcją.

_Powinienem był spróbować tego wcześniej..._, pomyślał, w duchu wyrzucając sobie dotychczasową bezczynność.

\- Ooo, wyczuwam w tobie laleczko naturalny talent~ - wydyszał magik, mrużąc oczy. - Tyle werwy,a jakie zawzięcie! Powiedz, lubisz mieć mnie tak głęboko w sobie ? Oczywiście, że tak, wszystkie twoje mięśnie aż-

\- Kto miał być cicho? -warknął oschle Kurapika, śląc zagniewane, zasnute czerwienią ekscytacji spojrzenie.

\- Ja

\- Tak więc ani słowa.

Hisoka pokiwał głową, błysnął uśmiechem i zamiast tego mocno wyginając plecy i opierając szyję na szczupłym ramieniu ochroniarza – nie zbyt mocno, aby nie uniemożliwić mu dalszych ruchów - zaczął głośno, nikczemnie i nieprzyzwoicie jęczeć, wzdychać i mruczeć, niczym bohaterka bardzo pikantnego filmu dla dorosłych, z tym że o kilka tonów niżej, chociaż momentami uderzając w całkiem wysokie, niemal płaczliwe nuty.

Kurta z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na błazna, odgrywającego to jednoosobowe przedstawienie z nieskrywaną uciechą.

\- Któregoś dnia cię zabiję – oświadczył.

Morou mruknął z aprobatą, sygnalizując uznanie dla owej propozycji.

Walka na śmierć i życie z jego słodkim kociątkiem... Piękna wizja! Takie jak ona potrafiły dogłębnie rozgrzać serce w długie, samotne wieczory. Sama myśl o ślicznych, karmazynowych oczkach z roztańczonymi igiełkami srebra błyskającymi gdzieniegdzie, jak skazy i pęknięcia na powierzchni rubinu, rozpalonych skierowaną ku niemu właśnie nienawiścią powodowała rozkoszne mrowienie w brzuchu. Oczywiście, podobna fantazja, obezwładniająco apetyczna na papierze, nie miała większych szans na ziszczenie. Tym, co czyniło z Kurapiki tak obiecującego przeciwnika, było to felerne ograniczenie, uniemożliwiające mu poważną walkę z kimkolwiek poza Trupą... Cóż za tragiczne zrządzenie losu. I zresztą właściwie wątpił, aby wobec wyznawanego systemu wartości podszedł poważnie do walki dla samej przyjemności, niestety. Niezbędna byłaby naprawdę silna prowokacja, a na taką... nie miał - na razie - ochoty. Wypowiedzenie Kurcie wojny, oznaczałoby przecież koniec takich ekscytujących wieczornych spotkań jak to!

À propos owego. Doceniłby, gdyby ochroniarz nieco poprawił tempo. Magik potrafił cieszyć się chwilą, o, jak najbardziej, ale zdecydowanie nie protestowałby przeciwko przyśpieszeniu chociaż trochę. Nie widział podstaw ku dalszemu przeciąganiu. Widział przecież, że blondyn jest właściwie na granicy i potrzebuje tylko leciutkiego pchnięcia, by dojść już po raz drugi. Powinien dać mu ten leciutki impuls, a później wziąć sprawy we własne ręce? Tak, tak zrobi. Przygwoździ Pikę do podłogi, dając sobie spokój z dalszymi ceregielami i wejdzie w niego w całości, tak jak lubi najbardziej, sięgając daleko poza próg wytrzymałości chłopca, wpychając go w krzyki, jęki i łkania. Będzie pochłaniać wzrokiem każdą łezkę, spływającą po rozpalonym obliczu, jej ciche zniknięcie w rozwartych szeroko ustach, chwytających spazmatycznie powietrze, wołających głośno i przeciągle jego imię!

Westchnął błogo, zachwycony tym cudownym, cudownym pomysłem.

No, lecz teraz do pracy!

\- Skarbie, pomóc ci~? - zagadnął, nonszalancko zamykając palec po palcu na stojącym na baczność interesie kochanka.

Blondyn, cały rumiany, podekscytowany i szczęśliwy w rozpierającej powolnej, miękkiej przyjemności, przerwał – cokolwiek zamglone – rozważania, jakby tu nareszcie położyć dłonie na kuszących go cały wieczór idealnie wyrzeźbionych plecach, przy maksymalnym zminimalizowaniu szansy na znalezienie przez Hisokę w owym procesie podstaw do dalszych samochwalczych wypowiedzi, bądź, broń Boże, odebranie go za dyktowany czułością lub jakimiś głębszymi uczuciami... o których absolutnie...! Uch... w żadnym... ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie było mowy. Wyglądało na to, że, z tego czy innego powodu, klaun niespodziewanie nabrał zapału do robótek ręcznych. Z reguły podczas seksu zwykł polegać w wprowadzaniu go w orgazm na swoich biodrach, jednak skoro teraz odpowiedzialność za powinności owych spadła na Kurtę... Nadal czuł się zobowiązany do zadbania o jego potrzeby? Choć nie wnosiło to, chyba, żadnych dla niego korzyści? Doprawdy, gdyby tak w innych aspektach związku wykazywał podobną troskę, Kurapika nie musiałby dzień w dzień łamać sobie głowy nad tym co go jeszcze przy obmierzłym błaźnie trzyma.

\- Nie... nie trzeba... -zapewnił, usiłując utrzymać oddech pod kontrolą.

Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna miał okazję czuć jak narastające podniecenie spływa mu w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kropla po kropli, z okrutną słodyczą drażniąc i centymetr za centymetrem popychając ku nieuchronnemu szczytowi. Morou przeprowadzał rzeczy znacznie szybciej. Nie„gorzej", mężczyzna potrafił wywołać u niego całkiem intensywne reakcje. Po prostu inaczej i nie tak... intymnie.

\- Ale... um... – dodał, trochę zakłopotany wyrazem rozdzierającego rozczarowania na twarzy dorosłego. - Możesz... mnie... ach... objąć...

Brzmiało to z deczko głupawo, jednak doprawdy, nie miał pojęcia co innego zaproponować klaunowi.

Ten przez moment bądź dwa sprawiał wrażenie nieznacznie zagubionego. Ostatecznie postanowił sobie wziąć Pikę tak czy tak, przecież, choć pewnie jeszcze bardziej rozluźniłby rzeczy tam na dole, orgazm chłopca wcale nie był mu ku temu niezbędny. Ale teraz Pika chciał zostać przytulony...

No...cóż... powoli przemieścił dłonie ku talii nastolatka. Różowe usteczka drgnęły w odrobinę wymuszonym uśmiechu. Dziwne trochę... Blondyn chyba sądził, że wyrażając przyzwolenie na coś równie banalnego wyświadczył mu wielką przysługę. Nie do pomyślenia. Nieco zirytowany, zesztywniał, czując niespodziewane muśnięcie w okolicy karku. Zaskoczony, przeniósł wzrok na partnera, który swój natychmiast opuścił. Szczupłe ramiona oplatały go w klatce piersiowej, sięgając na grzbiet i krzyżując się mniej więcej w połowie przedramion. Delikatne dłonie spoczęły na jego łopatkach.

\- Tylko...oddaję... - mruknął niewyraźnie, pod nosem szarooki, bardzo niepewnie przesuwając jedną z rąk odrobinę wyżej. - Nie myśl sobie... niewiadomo-czego...

Niemyślenie niewiadomo-czego nie przychodziło łatwo, wobec nerwowych drgnięć i posunięć szczupłych palców nadspodziewanie, jak na zwyczajne„oddawanie" przytulasa, przypominających ostrożne badanie faktury mięśni i nieśmiałe pieszczoty bladej, opinającej je skóry.

\- Hm~ A to... coś nowego – zauważył, wyginając się niczym łasy na pieszczoty kocur. - Dotychczas przytulałem cię caaałe mnóstwo ra~zy... skąd tak nagłe pragnienie, mhm, spłacania długów?

\- Czy to... ważne...? - burknął, nawet nie podnosząc oczu, nastolatek.

\- Może i nie~ Lecz jeśli ten masaż jest formą uiszczenia odsetek, to byłbyyym absolutnie zaaachwycony, gdybyś przeniósł część uwagi również na mój kark~ - zamruczał, przeciągając ramiona pod dotykiem całkiem już speszonego nastolatka, w przynagleniu do wznowienia działań. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jaki jestem spięty~~ - zaintonował, narzucając ustom nieszczęśliwy grymas.

Kurapika prychnął pogardliwie, a później pisnął cichutko, gdy łakome ręce kochanka przystąpiły do gniecenia, łaskotania i miziania boczków i talii.

\- Ooo, jaki biedny, zestresowany pan magik... - fuknął, dociskając tors bliżej do szerokiej piersi i spoglądając z przyganą w górę, ku złociście-żółtym tęczówkom. - Masz... tyle na głowie, co? - dodał z przekąsem.

\- Szkoda słów! - westchnął dramatycznie, odrobiną zsuwając dłonie w dół po kibici blondyna. - Nie sądzisz chyba... że cały czas spędzam na zabawie i mieszaniu ludziom w głowach?

\- Zabawna sprawa... bo właśnie tak sądzę.

\- Zabaaawna sprawa, bo dobrze sądzisz – przyznał wesoło mężczyzna. - Ale nawet nie wiesz, ile to niekiedy wymaga poświęcenia i nakładu pracy !

Korzystając z ukrócenia przez Kurtę dystansu oraz momentu nieuwagi, jaki miał miejsce, kiedy wywracał on z politowaniem oczyma, objął swoimi wargami zwężone w pełną dezaprobaty kreseczkę usta. Blondyn skwitował to zachowania niewyraźnym, oschłym mruknięciem. Niemniej, przemieścił palce wyżej, ku szyi dorosłego, zapracowując na zupełnie nieproszone westchnienie satysfakcji, które ogrzało jego twarz słodką mieszaniną owocowej gumy do żucia i mięty.

-Ej! - zaprotestował z nagła, przerywając pocałunek. - Ustaliliśmy, że tym razem ja to zrobię!

Hisoka ze skruchą... a raczej, udając skruchę, rozluźnił uścisk umieszczonych teraz pod udami ochroniarza rąk.

-Ja tylko chcia~ałem pomóc – zapewnił słodko. - Tak troszeczkę.

Chłopiec ściągnął brwi.

-Nie... podoba ci się? - spytał, lekko urażony, ale i zawiedziony.

Był przekonany, że idzie mu zupełnie dobrze... Jemu sesja przynosiła mnóstwo satysfakcji. Jeśli jednak kochanek nie czerpał z niej równego zadowolenia... Nie znosił postępować egoistycznie, nawet względem Morou.

-Cóż~ Mogłoby być lepiej~ - stwierdził błazen.

Jasnowłosy spuścił oczy.

-Ale nie jest źle~ - dodał, opierając brodę na czubku złocistej głowy. - Właściwie, to nawet całkiem przyjemnie Mój mały Pika daje z siebie wszystko by być małym, samodzielnym Piką Może powinienem pozwolić ci to robić częściej~

Otworzył usta do protestu, lecz zdołał tylko uciec wzrokiem w bok pokoju, niezgrabnie zalegając policzkiem na piersi partnera.

-Oj, bądź cicho... - bąknął.

„Mały Pika"... Też coś! Prychnął niechętnie. Biało-sine dłonie zbłądziły z powrotem na plecy, masując i czule głaszcząc każdy mięsień, każde ścięgno.

-Nie możemy jednak troszkę, ciuteczkę, ciut-ciut szybcieeej? - jęknął prosząco magik. - Przecież lubisz, kiedy biorę cię nagle, mocno i namiętnie, prawda króliczku?

-Ty to lubisz. Ja nie koniecznie – odburknął, nie całkiem zgodnie z prawdą – Tak jak teraz odpowiada mi dużo bardziej.

Dorosły zaskomlił, z wystudiowaną wprawą prezentując światu obraz smutku i rozpaczy.

-Kiedy słońce~!

Odrobinę aktorskiego poświęcenia więcej, a zapewne wybuchłby dramatyczny płaczem.

-Nie „słońcuj" mi tu... Co ci właściwe nie pasuje?

Co nie pasowało? Po pierwsze kochanek zdecydowanie nie szedł na całość, pozwalając irracjonalnemu zawstydzeniu krępować wszystkie swoje ruchy, spłycając je, przygaszając... Podobne gierki nie leżały ze sposobem bycia Hisoki, dla którego nie istniało nic bardziej naturalnego niż całkowite zatonięcie w pragnieniach i emocjach, porzucając wszystkie pozory. Po drugie zaś, że w obecnym układzie nie mógł, tak jak zawsze, całkowicie i zupełnie zdominować szarookiego, od nieubłaganego zawłaszczenia ciała, po zdobycie pewności, że jedyne, o czym może on w danym momencie myśleć, są rozkosze, jakie ręce, usta, a nierzadko i zęby klauna przynoszą jego osobie. Nie mógł nasycić się tym niepowtarzalnym poczuciem kontroli, kiedy spoglądał na zapłakanego nastolatka i słuchał słodkich, rozedrganych błagań.

Ale o tym lepiej nie wspominać.

\- Nic, kochanie. Pomyślałem tylko... Takie długie wykorzystywanie tych ślicznych nóżek musi być męcząc. Pewnie wolałbyś już skończyć~

Uśmiechnął się do ganiącego spojrzenia czerwonych ślepków.

\- Znowu kłamiesz – wytknął Kurapika.

\- Może troszeczkę

\- Tak czy inaczej, bynajmniej nie jestem zmęczony – fuknął.

\- Wcale, a wcale?

\- Czemu aż tak uparłeś się, do ograniczenia wszystkiego do kwadransa posunięć i orgazmu?! - nie wytrzymał wreszcie, zaprzestając w końcu i tak coraz bardziej nierównomiernych ruchów bioder.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że „wolniej" nie musi znaczyć „nudniej"? Że brak hektolitrów potu, rozpaczliwych jęków i całkowitego zatracenia w przyjemności nie czyni niczego mniej wartościowym? Że jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu, istnieją na tym świecie ludzie zainteresowani aktywnością seksualną na przestrzeni innej, niż jedynie fizyczna? Że niektóry mogą, ach, cóż za niepojęty, abstrakcyjny koncept, chcieć doświadczać niektórych chwil na spokojnie?

Odpowiedź brzmiała oczywiście " nie". Nie, nie potrafił.

Co nie znaczyło, że nie próbował po swojemu przeanalizować wypowiedzi ochroniarza. Ignorując przy okazji samą jej treść. Jako wypowiedziane w gniewie przekłamanie, wynikające z chęci dogryzienia mu - zawsze w końcu otaczał swojego chłopca bardzo troskliwą opieką, bynajmniej niczego nie "ograniczając" - nie zasługiwała na większą uwagę. Co innego kontekst, w jakim wystąpiła. Dlaczego Kurapika niespodziewanie wpadł w złość? Ponieważ najwyraźniej o jeden raz za wiele wyraził się lekceważąco o jego kondycji fizycznej. Wskazywało to na lekkie może przewrażliwienie... Ale cóż, kociątko bywało niekiedy nad wyraz dumne.

\- Kotku, żartowałem tylko! - zapewnił z uśmiechem. - Nie ma powodu do nerwów, wiem przecież, że moje kochanie jest tak naprawdę bardzo silne, tak samo jak jego nóżki, bioderka i wszystko~

Blondyn nachmurzył się, z bierną frustracją i zniechęceniem przyjmując dawkę pojednawczych całusów w policzki i i inne rejony buzi. Trudno. Może kiedyś znajdzie w sobie siłę, na niewątpliwie karkołomne próby przestawiania czegokolwiek w przekonaniach mężczyzny. Kiedyś indziej. W bardziej przychylnych okolicznościach. Z koszulą na grzbiecie, dla przykładu. Najlepiej w komplecie ze spodniami. Teraz trzeba będzie spróbować dojść z nim do ładu bardziej okrężną drogą. W czym ostatnimi czasy Kurta zaczął, z konieczności, nabierać coraz więcej wprawy. Westchnął. Policzył bezgłośnie do dziesięciu.

\- W każdym razie, zrobiłeś mi przykrość - oświadczył, przyjmując poważną, nadąsaną minę.

Klaun żałośnie ściągnął wargi w nieszczęsny „kaczy dziobek".

\- Wiem Piko. Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, byłem niemiły - przyznał, spuszczając oczy i ze smutkiem kręcąc głową. - Lecz wybaczysz mi, prawda ? - natychmiast dodał, unosząc brwi i kąciki ust w rozbrajającej ekspresji wcielonej niewinności.

-Tylko jeśli w ramach przeprosin pozwolisz mi kontynuować wedle uznania – zadeklarował surowo.

Stawiając Morou w patowej sytuacji. Podążanie za tokiem rozumowania błazna, a następnie zwrócenie go przeciwko niemu prawie zawsze przynosiło pożądane rezultaty. Jeśli odegrał właśnie z postawą winowajcy scenkę skruchy, nie mógł ot tak nagle zmienić jej na roszczeniową. Z pewną, nieznaczną, satysfakcją obserwował rosnące zakłopotanie dorosłego. Jakkolwiek nie przepadał za manipulowaniem ludźmi, nawet w tak łagodnej wersji, Bogiem, a prawdą, Hisoka zasłużył sobie na okazjonalne zbicie z pantałyku.

\- Widzisz laleczko... Nie, żebym nie chciał, ale... - zaczął powoli, starannie dobierając słowa.

\- Ale co? - przerwał mu ostro. - Skoro, jak rozumiem, ty również tego chcesz?

Nie zamierzał pozwolić błaznowi na słodkie gierki słowne.

\- T...Jak najbardziej – potaknął trochę nerwowo magik, podtrzymując wyglądający nieco głupawo w zestawieniu z skonfundowanym wyrazem oczu uśmiech. - Ale mimo wszystko wolałbym...

\- Spędzić resztę wieczoru samemu w fotelu? - dokończył bezlitośnie.

Wąskie źrenice niemo mierzyły drobniejszą postać przez kilka sekund z wyrzutem. A później jaskrawowłosy roześmiał się.

\- Piko najdroższy! Ty mnie szantażujesz! - stwierdził, szczerze rozbawiony, nie kryjąc jednak irytacji.

\- Może troszkę - odparł z przekąsem chłopiec.

Klaun parsknął. Co za niesportowe zachowanie! Nieładnie tak dokuczać swojemu magikowi i to jeszcze przy użyciu jego własnych słów!

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś dla mnie niedobry~ - zachichotał. - Ach, co ty na to, by przy najbliższej okazji trochę mnie popodduszać? - przyszło mu nagle do głowy, pod wpływem skojarzenia z "niedobrą" wersją kochanka.

\- Jeśli dopiero "przy najbliższej", to znaczy, że teraz się zgadzasz? - naciskał Kurta.

Morou udając namysł uniósł oczy.

\- Hm~ O ile następnym razem spełnisz jakąś moją zachciankę - powiedział, z wężowym uśmieszkiem.

Szczupłe ramiona nastolatka utworzyły na wąskiej piersi nieprzejednany splot opory.

\- Więc zawsze robimy to, na co ty masz ochotę, ale kiedy to ja czegoś chcę, wówczas jestem ci winien zachciankę? - skomentował oschle.

\- Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak okropnie egoistycznie - zaważył z fałszywym smutkiem dorosły.

\- Bo takie właśnie jest! - odparł oburzony blondyn.

\- A gdzieżby.

\- Ach tak?

\- Mi jak najbardziej pasuje - zadeklarował pogodnie.

Nabrał powietrza, lecz nie zdołał wykrzesać ani słowa sprzeciwu na ten argument mający sens chyba wyłącznie z punktu widzenia błazna. Zamiast tego spróbował poszukać w sobie jakiś ostatnich rezerw cierpliwości. Wiele, mówiąc delikatnie, nie znalazł. Ale postanowił na razie jeszcze zachować spokój. Nie miał pojęcia jak, jednak to już tylko szczegół. Spokój... Tak.

Powoli, jednym, przeciągniętym na kilka długich, zaszłych bursztynową ciszą sekund, ruchem sięgnął ku gardłu mężczyzny. Chociaż ze względu na szerokość bladego karku nie mógł objąć go w całości, ułożył dłonie bardzo pewnie, kciuk przy kciuku, zaraz pod lekko zarysowanym jabłkiem Adama. Nie zacisnął ich, lecz spojrzał w szeroko otwarte, niedowierzające oczy dorosłego.

\- Tak będziemy kwita?

Morou popatrzył szybko na ułożone na jego szyi ręce, z powrotem na Krapikę i rozpromienił się jak dziecko po otwarciu gwiazdkowego prezentu i odkryciu, że zawiera długo wyczekiwaną zabawkę. Energicznie potaknął, dodatkowo podburzając różowy chaos w jaki dotychczasowe czułości przemieniły jego fryzurę.

\- Tak, Piko, skarbie, będziemy ! - zapewnił radośnie.

\- Świetnie – burknął chłopak. - Więc umowa stoi.

\- Stoi - oświadczył z przekonaniem. - O patrz, nie tylko ona ! - dodał, muskając palcami podbrzusze partnera.

\- J-jejku, Hisoka! - zaprotestował, z zaskoczenia i zawstydzenia prawie zabierając dłonie, a w każdym razie znacznie poluźniając ich uścisk.

\- To ponieważ jestem cudowny, czy po prostu ekscytują cię nasze kłótnie? - mruczał bezczelnie, mrużąc powieki. - A może obydwa naraz?

Oczywiście, że ani jedno, ani drugie! Przebrzydły klaun. Po prostu w obecnej pozycji, całkiem nago i nadal mieszcząc w sobie... właśnie, ciężko było w pełni kontrolować wszystkie krępujące reakcje fizjologiczne! Kurta cmoknął pogardliwie językiem przekierowując wzrok na salonową komódkę, z zamiarem zasygnalizowania wstrętnemu wykolejeńcowi, że nawet na spojrzenie nie zasługuje.

\- Nie wiń mnie, jeśli przez przypadek naprawdę cię uduszę – warknął lodowato.

Oblicze mężczyzny rozświetlił jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

\- Oj, wiesz, że mnie ko- kh-ah !

\- Ani... słowa... więcej! - przykazał gniewnie zaczerwieniony ochroniarz, zaciskając palce aż do bólu ścięgien.

Pierwszą odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał, stanowiło podniecone sapnięcie i – ku cichemu syknięciu z jego strony – wbicie długich pazurów płytko w ponownie miętoszoną pupę.

\- N-nie łaaghnie... - wychrypiał dorosły, nerwowo oblizując wargi. - To niegrzeczne... przeryywać komuś w pół z-zghaniaa

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – fuknął blondyn.

Tym razem, skoro znał już swój rytm, wyznaczenie z powrotem tempa przyszło dużo łatwiej i swobodniej. Bez pewnego oparcia w rękach, zakleszczonych u gardła kochanka, na których, mimo wszystko, nie chcąc go uszkodzić przesadnie – nie miał przecież, na miłość Boską, doświadczenia w dławieniu ludzi! - wolał uniknąć wspierania większej części ciężaru ciała, było mu nieco niewygodnie. Fotel do przesadnie przestronnych wcale nie należał, jedna osoba szerokości magika zapełniała go prawie całkowicie, nie zostawiając zbyt wiele miejsca dla kolan. Jednak to szybko zostało zauważone przez błazna, który nieco zmieniwszy układ ramion pomógł mu znaleźć w nich punkt podparcia. Westchnął cichutko, przymykając oczy.

Podnosząc się i opadając z konsekwencją wahadła na długiej strunie, pozwalał aby całość jego wnętrza, od samego wejścia, po głębokie, czułe zakamarki, była skrupulatnie pieszczona równomiernymi pchnięciami, swoją miękkością i zdecydowaniem przypominającymi wręcz ślizgi. Za ich sprawą skumulowane w piersi i dalej, przez tors, ku dołowi brzucha, ciepło zdawało się rozkosznie przeciągać i falować, to skurczając do jednego palącego punktu, to wybuchając aż na twarz i ramiona, bezlitośnie smagając ciało biczami przyjemności. Tak właśnie powinni byli to robić... Przynajmniej, od czasu do czasu. W jakiś sposób wszystkie członki ogarniało jednocześnie słodkie rozleniwienie i nieodparta ekscytacja. Ba, gdyby nie to, że przeznaczone im było zgoła odmienne zadanie, prawdopodobnie nawet przemieściłby ręce ku klatce piersiowej dorosłego, z własnej woli – co robił naprawdę tylko od wielkiego dzwona – przytulając do magika wszystkie części własnej osoby niezobowiązane do kontynuowania ruchu. Lecz cóż, obiecał, więc... podduszał... hm, Hisokę... Brr, ten aspekt pozostawiał nieco do życzenia. Zwłaszcza w kwestii obecnej ekspresji magika, ożywionej, szczęśliwej i cokolwiek odpychającej, z szeroko rozchylonymi wargami, z których uciekały zachwycone jęki i stęknięcia przemieszane z chrapliwymi łyknięciami powietrza, łakomie wyłapywanego, by zapełnić falujące gorączkowo płuca.

Nie najśliczniejszy obrazek, trzeba przyznać.

\- M-mocniej - wybełkotał dorosły, z trudem przełykając.

\- Jesteś... Ach... Pewien?

Wiedział, że Morou miewał poważne problemy z odgraniczaniem przyjemności od bólu, niekiedy wcale go wręcz nie zauważał. Jego próg wytrzymałości co więcej znacząco przekraczał rozsądne granice. Byłoby źle, gdyby niechcący zrobił mu krzywdę, zawierzając wypaczonym zmysłom.

\- T~aak...! Proooszę...!

Jak sobie chce. Z resztą, jaskrawowłosy był tak naprawdę zbyt twardym sukinkotem, by drobne ograniczenie w dostawie tlenu, lub lżejsze obrażenia gardła mogły mu bardziej zaszkodzić.

Na zacieśnienie uchwytu błazen zareagował zachwyconym jękiem. Powieki trzepotały, puls, wyraźnie wyczuwalny pod zakleszczonymi palcami ponad wszelką wątpliwość osiągnął częstotliwość nieprzewidzianą dla przeciętnej jednostki ludzkiej. Blade zwykle wargi, po wielokroć przygryzane zyskały barwę lśniącego różu. Zupełnie, jakby nigdy w życiu nie spotkało go nic lepszego niż zdławienie rękoma szarookiego.

\- Aaach... P-piko... - wyrzęził, mocno napierając opuszkami palców na chłopięce pośladki w nerwowym masażu.

Na dodatek do płynącej z stosunku nieopisanej rozkoszy zmysłów, ostrego zapachu potu i ciała Kurty, obejmującego go łakomie aksamitnym gorącem, jego krtań zwęziła się, płuca powoli zalewał palący głód powietrza, myśli zasnuła mgła, przed źrenicami zaczynały migotać czarne iskierki. Chociaż normalnie mógł wstrzymywać oddech całkiem długo, zmuszone do wysiłku mięśnie oraz łomoczące szaleńczo serce wymagały teraz znacznie więcej tlenu niż dostarczały płytkie westchnienia i stęknięcia.

\- Ta~ak dooobrze~! Kochanie, k-kotku, bardzo, bardzo! - wydyszał bez ładu i składu.

Kurapika odmruknął coś niewyraźnie, szarpiąc gwałtownie biodrami.

\- Mo- ghyy...mooocniej~ - zawył błagalnie.

Magik drżał na całym ciele, w rozszerzonych oczach, którym w każdej chwili groziło uciekniecie w głąb czaszki, ziało pustką. Kolejne i kolejne pchnięcia przychodziły łatwiej, płynniej, w miarę jak czuł w sobie coraz więcej śliskiego ciepła.

\- Żebyś... Mi tu zemdlał...? - spytał karcąco, opierając wygodniej na łokciach i klatce piersiowej dorosłego, wciskając nos pomiędzy wystające obojczyki, byle tylko nie widzieć tego wyuzdanego, ohydnego i krępującego grymasu na obliczu kochanka.

\- Nie, nn ie - usiłował wyartykułować mężczyzna, zaciskając powieki i odrzucając głowę czy to aby poprzez odsłonięcie jeszcze większej powierzchni bezbronnej szyi zachęcić partnera, czy zwyczajnie ulegając przyjemności.

Zemdleć! On! Ha, też coś. Mógł wytrzymać o wiele, wiele więcej!

\- Piko, la... Ska-arbie, proszę, proszę! - jęknął. - Po... Potrzebuję tegoo!

I to Boże, jak potwornie! Kurta szybko łapał powietrze, jego dłonie dygotały. Z trudem podrywał nogi w górę, a jednak nie chciał pod żadnym pozorem zwalniać. Zaciskał się na nim wciąż bardziej i bardziej, z każdym drgnięciem mięśni, każdym skurczem zbliżając do obezwładniającego finiszu. Jakkolwiek jednak cudowny by nie był w swoim zapamiętaniu i słodyczy, to nie starczało, nie, nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj pragnął, tak, tak, pragnął poczuć, jak kochanek wspaniałymi, pięknymi rękoma o pięknych, owalnych paznokciach wyciska z niego każde tchnienie, pcha na skraj świadomości, aby mógł ze zdwojonym zachwytem poczuć wszystkie ze swoich uderzeń serca, puls tętnic, szum adrenaliny, smakować do ostatku wszystkie z desperackich oddechów.

\- Kuraaa~ Kurapiiikoo...! - zachrypiał żałośnie. - Ha... Ha... Gh..! Prrroszę! K-k-kochaaam cię, proszę!

A, oto i jest. Magiczne słówko, używane by zirytować, zawstydzić i wytrącić blondyna z równowagi, kiedy tylko klaun uznał, że jest ku temu adekwatna okazja. Co za podłe, bezczelne, kłamliwe stworzenie. Jeśli zamierzał w ten sposób, słodkimi słówkami zapewnić sobie zgodę na cokolwiek, to... A może sądził, że wystarczająco zdenerwowany Kurapika przez czystą złość odruchowo jeszcze bardziej zakleszczy uścisk u jego gardła? Ooo, nie ma tak dobrze!

Wywołując rozpaczliwy lament zawodu, przemieścił rozedrgane palce na plecy mężczyzny, silnie obejmując i wzmagając ruchy bioder.

\- Nie... współpracuję... z łgarzami... - wydyszał.

Tego było dla magika za wiele. Kurta krzyknął gwałtownie, gdy silne ramiona dorosłego pochwyciły go gwałtownie i pchnęły na ramę fotelu.

\- Bardzo dobrze... - warknął ochryple. - Więc ja też... łamię umowę.

Jedynie cudem zachowując równowagę na zdecydowanie na takie ekscesy za małym, chyboczącym się meblu Morou wszedł w niego wystarczająco głęboko by wydrzeć z gardła głośny jęk protestu, przemieszanego z zaskoczeniem i przyjemnością. Cała reszta stanowiła kwestię kilku minut. Tym razem błazen nawet nie próbował się hamować, każde pchnięcie sięgało celu, a później sunęło jeszcze głębiej, momentami sprawiając mu wręcz ból, ginący jednak pośród obłąkańczej mieszaniny przyjemnych bodźców, ekscytacji, wynikającej z niebezpiecznej pozycji, ostrych szarpnięć zębów na szyi, ramionach, dekolcie.

Doszedł wisząc bezradnie u karku mężczyzny, plamiąc z pewnością po raz jeszcze kolejny tą nieszczęsną bufiastą koszulkę. Po policzkach spływały mu gorącymi strużkami łzy, a po udach w tenże sam sposób gęsta wydzielina oznaczająca spełnienie kochanka.

\- Ach!

Prawie spadł, kiedy szponiaste dłonie zwolniły jego biodra i mężczyzna, dysząc spazmatycznie wsparł je o fotel, łapiąc oddech, kaszląc. Mebel balansował groźnie na dwóch nóżkach. Impulsywnie przywarł do męskiego tułowia, popychając je w tył. Wyściełane krzesło grzmotnęło głośno o posadzkę przyjmując pożądaną, stabilną pozycję.

\- Ostrożniej trochę! -napomniał.

Oby na panelach nie została żadna rysa. Odpowiadał za ten pokój i nie życzył sobie doliczania do rachunku kosztów remontów. Hisoka odgarnął z czoła sztywne, różowe kosmyki. Bezskutecznie, wystarczyło bowiem aby zabrał rękę, a z powrotem opadły, przywierając do zroszonego potem, zarumienionego oblicza. Zakaszlał kilka razy, odchrząknął i popatrzył już odrobinę przytomniej na klęczącego teraz nad nim ochroniarza.

\- Ach... Moje biedactwo... jeszcze troszkę, a bym cię zrzucił, co? - powiedział wciąż lekko zdławionym głosem.

Pocałował kochanka niezgrabnie, dając Kurapice nieczęstą szansę na zdominowanie czułości.

\- Wybacz, książę... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, cichym, miękkim głosem.

Powieki mu ciążyły, rozszerzone źrenice błyszczały szczęśliwie, ale sennie. Co mógł jak najbardziej zrozumieć, samemu czując, powiązane z intensywnymi przejściami i wieńczącym je drugim orgazmem, zmęczenie.

\- Po prostu na przyszłość uważaj bardziej – odparł, nie zamierzając rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni, ani strofować dorosłego, za coś, co zrobił tylko przypadkiem. - I co to miało być, na koniec? - za coś naumyślnego z drugiej strony...

Morou jedynie posłał mu szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Nie żartuję, Hisoka, jeśli sądzisz...! - zablokował usta mężczyzny, gdy ten, podnosząc się na łokciach, znowu przesadnie skrócił dystans pomiędzy ich twarzami. - Ej!

\- Mogę jeszcze jednego buziaka ? - przerwał, przyciskając chłopięcą dłoń do warg. - Chcę jeszcze jednego

\- Słuchaj, jak do ciebie mówię! - fuknął, wyszarpując kończynę z szponiastych palców.

\- A konto gry zakańczającej –kontynuował niewzruszenie magik. - Było ci dobrze, prawda, Piko? Nie sądzisz, że zasłużyłem?

Ledwie ostygłe policzki na nowo nabiegły wrzącą z zawstydzenia krwią.

\- To nie ma nic do... Znaczy, nie zasłużyłeś! Jutro będzie mnie wszystko boleć!

Ziewnął, zamiast odpowiedzi.

\- Ale było ci dobrze – stwierdził, przymykając oczy, z niejasnym nieukontentowaniem wobec reakcji nastolatka.

Prychnął, wstając z męskich kolan. W porządku, niech mu będzie. Celibat na najbliższy tydzień, nie, dwa, starczy, by dać aroganckiemu pacanowi temat do przemyśleń. Krytycznie objechał wzrokiem swoją, a później i partnera sylwetkę. U-uh. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Z tego co pamiętał, za rogiem od hotelu stał jakiś sklep z ubraniami. Całe szczęście, jutro rano kupi w nim koszulę i spodnie dla błazna. W tych potarganych, pobrudzonych łachach nie wypuściłby go centymetr poza próg apartamentu.

\- Idę pod prysznic –oświadczył. - I radziłbym ci dołączyć.

\- Rozkoszna oferta... - wymruczał klaun, nie otwierając nawet oczu. - Lecz chyba nie skorzystam...

I pewnie słusznie, bo wyglądał, jakby miał zasnąć w kabinie. Niemniej... Ponownie zerknął na zlepiający rozczochraną fryzurę pot, schnącą sobie bez pośpiechu wydzielinę na topie i pumpach, pociągnął zmarszczonym nosem.

\- Twoja sprawa. Lecz na wpuszczenie do łóżka nie licz – dodał widząc, jak zaczyna opornie podźwigać się z pozycji siedzącej.

\- Dobrze więc – odparł, rozdziawiając usta w kolejnym, stłumionym elegancko ziewnięciu, a następnie, przeciągnąwszy smacznie, umościł w fotelu, opierając wygodnie głowę na ramieniu i krzyżując długie, wyprostowane nogi.

Uniósł lekko brwi, lustrując, najwyraźniej zupełnie zadowolonego ze obranego za miejsce spoczynku mebla, jaskrawowłosego niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

\- Kanapa jest wolna? - zasugerował ostrożnie.

\- To wystarczy

Zamierzał w końcu odespać tylko godzinkę czy dwie, żeby później, zgodnie z roszczeniami Kurapiki, wziąć wymagany prysznic i zająć przynależne miejsce na poduszce obok chłopaka.

Kurta ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami i przystąpił do zbierania rozrzuconych po salonie ubrań. Najwięcej problemów sprawiło mu odszukanie brakujących guzików,ten od koszuli wylądował dziwnym trafem w wazonie na kwiaty. Nadal jednak, dwa guziki to stosunkowo niski bilans strat jak na wizytę Hisoki w mieszkaniu. Dwa guziki i konieczność spania na brzuchu przez najbliższe kilka dni. Może jednak nie aż tak niski. Westchnął, na odchodnym zwracając twarzą do mężczyzny. W czasie, kiedy kompletował garderobę, ten najwyraźniej całkiem już odleciał. Jedna z rąk wisiała przerzucona przez poręcz, jego pierś unosiła się rytmicznie w cichym, uregulowanym oddechu. Mierzył go chwilę spojrzeniem. Na bladej szyi już zaczęły powoli wykwitać czerwone siniaki. Znając magika, będzie on pewnie nosić je z dumą, jak diamentową kolię, aż do zniknięcia, niczym nie zasłaniając, ba, może nawet podkreślając różowym podkładem, czy czymś podobnym. Westchnął, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Doprawdy, co też on w tej klauniej zarazie widział stanowiło niezgłębioną tajemnicę.

Niemniej jednak... Podchodząc bliżej uśpionego magika, dotknął nieznacznie, z namysłem swoich włosów w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej go pogłaskał. Dzisiaj, za wyjątkiem tej okropnej, ostrej końcówki, momentami był prawie miły. Nie przeszkadzał za bardzo podczas lektury książki. W namyśle poprawił opadającą na zamknięte oczy grzywkę. Oczywiście zostawił pewnie dziesiątki śladów, na które zejdzie ani chybi cała buteleczka fluidu. Lecz na swój sposób... A zresztą, kto go tam wie.

\- Durny wykolejeniec – skwitował całość rozważań, cmokając delikatnie odsłonięte czoło.

Poderwał ciało na powrót do pionu i wyszedł szybko z pokoju, goniony własnym zawstydzeniem.

Nie dość szybko jednak, by niedosłyszeć aprobującego pomruku, a obejrzawszy przez ramię, nie dostrzec pojedynczego, złotego ślepia, łypiącego triumfalnie spod niedomkniętej powieki.

Zapłonął gorącym rumieńcem.

\- Kooochasz mnie – wymruczał z wielkim zadowoleniem Hisoka.

\- Wcale – odburknął, ciskając w tą tępą, upstrzoną rozpaćkaną farbą, mordę poduszką z kanapy.

Opuścił salon tupiąc gniewnie. Trzy. Trzy tygodnie celibatu.


End file.
